¿Por qué no te vi antes?
by hermile1
Summary: ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?.... ¿Morir también? Capítulo 18 ! POR FIN! DEJEN REVIEWS! o
1. Default Chapter

Por que no te vi antes?  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Harry se encontraba en la habitación de los chicos en la sala común de Griffindor. Estaba mirando el dosel de su cama, su respiración era agitada, sus pensamientos lo agobiaban. Por que todo le salía mal? No podía dormirse y el sólo pensar en lo que había pasado, lo hacia sentirse horrible.  
  
.......................Flash back.......................  
  
Harry venía llegando del entrenamiento de quidditch, empapado por la lluvia, con su Saeta al hombro. Llegó a la sala común y ahí se encontró a Ron, serio, mirando al fuego.  
  
Hola Ron, ¿como estás? El entrenamiento estuvo duro, pronto se acerca el partido y... ¿Te gusta Hermione?- Ron no lo dejó terminar. Lo dejó impresionado. ¿Qué pregunta era esa? Te ocurre algo Ron? ¡¡Contéstame!! ¿Te gusta Hermione, no es así? Pero... como me preguntas eso? Como puede gustarme ella... no puede...  
  
Claro que le gustaba. Muchas veces lo había pensado. Pero como podía tener esa visión hacia su amiga. Muchas veces se arrepentía de sus pensamientos. ¡¡¡¡Ella era su mejor amiga!!!!! No era posible. Pero Ron lo desconcentró de sus pensamientos.  
  
¡¡Claro que te gusta!! Lo que pasa es que no quieres decirlo. QUIEN QUERRIA UN POBRETON COMO YO TENIENDO AL LADO AL MAGO MÁS FAMOSO, AL MEJOR BUSCADOR DE HOGWARTS, AL NIÑO QUE VIVIO!!!!!!  
  
Sus ojos parecían espejos, estaban vidriosos y Harry podía ver la pena y la furia en ellos. Se había parado y tenía sus manos en su cabello, como tratando de arrancárselo.  
  
Ron, tranquilízate... Pero, ¡¡¡¡¡cómo quieres que me tranquilice!!!!!! Harry.... YO LA QUIERO!!!! LA QUIERO MAS QUE A NADA!!! Tú lo tienes todo: dinero, fama, chicas, esto déjamelo a mi.  
  
Harry ya sospechaba que a Ron le gustaba Hermione, pero... que la amara? Se sentía un traidor, un amigo cruel, se sentía peor que nunca.  
  
Ron se fue a la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Harry se quedo pensando. ¿De verdad era buena idea seguir interesado en Hermione? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡¡Era su amigo, Ron!! El que siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarlo, el que... ah! Ya nada mas podía hacer. Era cierto que le gustaba y seguir pensando en ello lo hacia sentir peor.  
  
.......................Fin del flash back...................  
  
Y ahí estaba, solo., se sentía solo, sin nadie que lo aconsejara, porque de Ron, ni hablar. ¿A quién querría Hermione? Después de todo lo ocurrido esa era una pregunta dolorosa, pero de verdad le importaba. El... la amaba, después de todo.  
  
Después de un rato, se durmió, sin dejar de sentir una pesadumbre que no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, le costó recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Cuando lo hizo, sintió ganas de quedarse en su cama hasta que todo acabara. No quería ver a Ron, no quería ver su cara de tristeza y furia contenida hacia él. Pero nada podía hacer, no había más remedio que enfrentarlo.  
  
Abrió la cortina con dosel, Ron ya no estaba..., pero, ¿por qué diablos estaba tan preocupado? Todo iba a pasar, Ron no iba a estar enojado con él durante toda su vida.  
  
Bajó las escaleras y vio a Hermione... y de pronto se preguntó... ¿por qué Ron le hizo esa pregunta, si él no sabia nada de sus sentimientos por Hermione?  
  
¡¡Hola Harry!! ¿Has visto a Ron?-dijo acercándose a él y besándolo en la mejilla. No... ya... no estaba en la habitación....- No pudo evitar hundirse en las profundidades de sus ojos, tan hermosos, tan brillantes, tan suyos. Solo quería besarla, pero... ¡¡¡Harry!!!, ¿en que estás pensando? ¡¡¡A Ron le gusta!!! No puedes hacer eso,¿o si? Vamos a desayunar entonces- dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
Hermione se tomó de su brazo, pero él sabia que era solo por a amistad... solo eso...  
  
Se sentía tan bien. No quería separarse de ella, nunca.  
  
Ron estaba en el gran comedor, pero al verlo desvió la mirada y salió rápidamente como anunciando que no quería verlo. Ron!!! Espéranos... No creo que nos espere, Hermione- dijo Harry tristemente. ¿Por qué lo dices? No te preocupes. Esta cansado, eso es todo...  
  
"Igual de cansado que yo con todo esto" pensó.  
  
Hermione lo miró de reojo, pero no volvió a decir nada.  
  
Algún día Ron tendría que entender que a pesar de todo, él también la amaba. Pero, la pregunta era: ¿Ron también la amaba?  
  
Que les pareció el primer capitulo? Nos sean duros... ES MI PRIMER FIC!!!!!!... Se lo dedico a mi amiga por msn, ammy y a todos a los que les haya gustado. BYE!!! AH!!! Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!! 


	2. capitulo dos

Capítulo 2  
  
No podía despedazar más su alma, solo... solo quería que Ron se acercara y le hablara, y que pronto arreglaran las cosas. Pero tampoco quería renunciar a Hermione. Ella, la chica a la que amaba.  
  
Estaban en clase de Historia de la Magia, nadie ponía atención. En realidad, eso era decir poco, todos dormían tranquilamente en sus pupitres, claro que disimuladamente. La única que estaba concentrada en la clase era...(adivinen quién, jaja) Hermione. Seguía con la vista la profesor Binns. Tomaba apuntes de todo lo que decía y tenía cara de interesarse.  
  
"Me pregunto qué hará para soportar estar despierta toda la clase" pensó. Bostezó, se estiro y siguió con sus pensamientos. Hasta que...  
  
¿Harry?- dijo una voz desanimada- ¡Harry!. Ahmmm... ¿que? Ah!!! Me quedé dormido!!!-dijo desperezándose y levantando la vista para encontrarse con... Ron. El profesor Binns me dijo que te despertara- miraba un punto en la pared tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos- creo que eso es todo... Oye! Espera...- Ron se dio vuelta mirando el piso- Gracias.  
  
En ese momento entró Hermione en el salón. Eso era lo que faltaba. Era como si se pelearan hasta por quién miraba primero Hermione... Era algo desesperante.  
  
¿Dónde han estado? Yo... ya voy Hermione, me quedé dormido. Sí, Hermione. Supongo que querrás ir a almorzar con él- dijo Ron acusadoramente, mirándola fijamente, pero parecía que le costaba hacerlo- Ya me voy- y se fue dejándolos solos. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? No... lo sé... No le hagas caso- contestó ella. Algo ocultaba, estaba seguro.  
  
Se dirigieron al gran comedor, todo era como en cuarto año. La misma pelea...  
  
Vamos a sentarnos, quiero hablar contigo- le dijo Hermione.  
  
Se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor y comenzaron a comer.  
  
Harry, te noto extraño... triste... dime, ¿que te ocurre? Nada, yo solo estoy preocupado... por... tú sabes. Voldemort. Ah, entonces es eso. Bueno, quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Cuando quieras conversar con alguien solo piensa en mí.  
  
Claro que iba a pensar en ella!!! Ella era lo único que ocupaba su mente. Voldemort ya estaba en segundo lugar en su vida. No merecía importancia, después de todo.  
  
Ahora quisiera saber qué le pasa a Ron. Ya no se acerca a nosotros!!! Está raro... o será...- en ese momento Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano rápidamente. Que ocurre? Nada, Harry... no te preocupes.  
  
Todo era tan extraño. No sabía nada de lo que le ocurría. Parecía ser que todo era un secreto. Pero...Por qué no le de decía lo que sentí por ella? Parecía tan simple: " Te amo, Hermione. Quieres ser mi novia?" No, pero claro que no lo era. Pero si no paraba con esto las cosas podrían empeorar con Ron. Si le decía, podría conversar libremente con ella sobre la situación y tratar de solucionarla. Esa era la solución así que dijo sin pensar:  
  
Hermione, necesito hablar contigo. Está bien a la medianoche en la Sala común? Está bien...- lo miró con una linda sonrisa.  
  
Oh, por Dios, qué he hecho? Qué voy a hacer? Era lo único en lo que pensaba Harry camino a Pociones.  
  
Qué les pareció el cap 2? Ojalá les guste a todos y MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!! 


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3  
  
Harry volaba con su escoba por el campo de quidditch. Era el único lugar tranquilo que tenía para pensar. El viento en su cara lo relajaba. Sentía el aire introducirse en su nariz para llegar hasta sus pulmones. El viento rozaba su piel. Imaginaba como si ese viento fueran las manos de Hermione, acariciándole la cara y las manos, despeinando su cabello, teniéndola tan cerca....  
  
Pensaba en lo que haría esa noche, ¿Qué diría Hermione de él? No estaba preparado para escuchar el nombre del hombre al que ella quería... Ojalá de sus labios saliera su nombre. De esos labios rosados, jugosos. Como fruta madura que quisiera devorar.  
  
Bajó de su escoba, eran las 8:00 PM. Tenía que arreglarse por lo menos, era Hermione, SU Hermione...  
  
Caminó por los terrenos, demasiado nervioso para decir nada. Iba pensando en su mente lo que le diría.  
  
"Hermione, yo...te quisiera decir,¡no! Hermione, te llame para decirte algo importante...¡no! ¡que cursi! Hermione, yo...quiero decirte que te...¡ah! ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo?¡¡¡ Ni siquiera puedo pensarlo!!!  
  
Llegó al vestíbulo, entró lo más rápido que pudo a su Sala Común y se fue al dormitorio de los chicos. Se desplomó en su cama y se quedó dormido sin percatarse de que la hora pasaba.  
  
Su sueño fue profundo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con vaivén, dormía con una sonrisa. Hermione... No podía dejar de pensar en ella... Hermione... De pronto un golpe lo hizo despertarse.  
  
¡Hermione!- gritó muy fuerte despertando de su sueño. Tenía una respiración agitada.  
  
¿Hermione?- dijo una voz conocida.  
  
¿Ron?- si, era él, y estaba con su baúl abierto a sus pies (el de Ron)  
  
Sí, Harry. Esta también es mi habitación por si no lo recuerdas- dijo secamente.  
  
Per...dón- vio la hora en su reloj. ¡Era la hora de la cena! Estaba hambriento y no alcanzaría a comer y a arreglarse para esa hora. Pero, ¿por qué no? Si alcanzaría, faltaba para la media noche. Quizás necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que iba a hacer.  
  
Bajó echándole una rápida mirada a Ron mientras cerraba de con un gran golpe seco el baúl, como descargando su rabia. Necesitaba hablar con él, pero sabía que les dolería mucho a ambos. Bajó las escaleras y vio el gran salón abarrotado de alumnos, gritando y aplaudiendo, sobretodo las chicas. Y los chicos parecían decepcionados.  
  
Se sentó al lado de Hermione.  
  
¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.  
  
Dumbledore acaba de anunciar que habrá un baile- le contestó alegremente mostrando sus dientes blancos.  
  
¡Ah! Es eso...  
  
Un baile...  
  
y ¿cuándo es Hermi?  
  
¿Hermi?  
  
Hermi? Por qué le había dicho así. "Jajaja... suena bien" pensó.  
  
Sí, no te molesta que te diga así, ¿verdad?  
  
¡No! En absoluto. Es la primera vez que me llaman en diminutivo. Jajajaja...  
  
Y empezó a reír con esa risa loca que él conocía tan bien. Su boca reía, peor sus ojos también... Ella era especial, lo más especial para él.  
  
Después de la charla y las risas comenzaron a comer.  
  
Ahora dime, ¿cuándo es?  
  
Es en dos semanas más.  
  
Y, ¿Por qué lo hacen? Que yo sepa en dos semanas más no hay ninguna fecha importante.  
  
No lo sé, No nos dijo eso- contestó tomando zumo de calabaza- pero dijo que se repetiría, porque al parecer el del año pasado fue todo un éxito.  
  
¡Ah! Sí... todo... un éxito...  
  
Por supuesto que no lo pasaron tan mal, pero era lógico que no fue todo un éxito. Él no sabía bailar, ¡y era uno de los campeones! Descubrieron que Hagrid era un semigigante (claro que se preocuparon en un principio), Hermione y Ron pelearon. Definitivamente no había sido todo un éxito. Nada de eso habría pasado si un hubiera habido un Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sí, el maldito torneo que mató a Cedric y literalmente a Cho también, el retorno de Voldemort... pero pensándolo bien todo había sido su culpa... todo.  
  
Harry, ¿estás bien? ¡Oh, no! Lo siento mucho, te hice recordar el... tú sabes...  
  
No te preocupes, no es nada...-pero paró al ver su expresión. Esa expresión de preocupación. Sus cejas curvadas, sus ojos brillantes mirándolo fijamente...  
  
Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo él.  
  
Sí, ya terminamos. Además quiero cambiarme. A la media noche, ¿no, Harry?  
  
Sí, a la media noche...  
  
Así que se levantaron y se dirigieron a la sala común. Se baño, se vistió y trató de peinarse un poco, pero fue imposible.  
  
Harry parecía tener un ataque de nervios. Estuvo paseando por la habitación pensando en lo que haría, hasta que llegó Ron. Decidió bajar, no quería aguantar más su comportamiento aunque si trataban de quitarle a Hermione sabía que haría algo parecido.  
  
Faltaban diez minutos para las once, todos dormían mientras él estaba completamente solo en la sala común practicando lo que le diría.  
  
Cuando una voz conocida lo llamó en un susurro. Se dio vuelta, era Hermione...  
  
Qué les pareció. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga y a Ammy. Bye!!! 


	4. capitulo 4

Era Hermione...  
  
Harry- dijo en un susurro. A decir por los pasos que se escuchaban, venía bajando por las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas.  
  
¿Hermione?  
  
Sí... Bueno, aquí estoy- dijo acercándose.  
  
Pero Harry no pudo articular palabra, se quedó mirándola embobado. Estaba preciosa... Vestía con una falda azul un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una polera celeste con tirantes. De pronto se le vino a la cabeza lo que debería estar pensando Hermione de él y en la cara de estúpido que debía tener.  
  
Ah... uh... entonces...- balbuceó.  
  
¿Entonces?  
  
¿Nos sentamos?  
  
Está bien  
  
Se sentaron en dos butacas separadas como cohibidos por la idea de estar tan juntos. Pero, ¡¿qué diablos...?! Si era algo que hacían a diario. Era como siempre, sólo por el hecho que estaban completamente solos en la sala común, de que justamente en esta ocasión Harry le diría lo que sentía por ella, por el solo hecho de que se veía preciosa y... Oh, no. Ahí vamos de nuevo...  
  
Y, entonces me citaste acá para decirme algo- le comentó mirándolo.  
  
Ehhh... sí- ¡No podía hacerlo! ¡No podía! Pero, tenía que hacerlo- Bueno...  
  
Su corazón le latía fuertemente. Por un momento sintió que ya no podía pensar.¡No sabía cómo hacerlo...!  
  
¿Sí?- lo miraba con cara expectante.  
  
Hermione, yo... quería decirte que... bueno, Ron, está... extraño con nosotros y... lo hace... por alguna razón...  
  
Ah! Es eso. Bueno... yo también debo decirte algo- miró al piso para ocultar su cara de tristeza.  
  
Entonces, dilo.  
  
No, dilo tú primero.  
  
Está bien. Bueno, él está así porque yo... yo...- ¡Ay, no! ¡Ay, no!- yo... bueno este- aquí vamos. "Tú puedes Harry" pensó dándose ánimos- te amo, Hermione  
  
Miró el suelo. Todavía no podía creer que estaba ahí, con Hermione, en esa situación ¡Se lo acababa de decir! Su cara le ardía de lo roja que estaba... pero eso no importaba ahora, tenía que prepararse para sufrir cuando le diera la negativa. Hermione no contestaba. Con valentía increíble subió su cabeza. Ella permanecía ahí sentada mirando un espacio indefinido con su cara inexpresiva.  
  
De pronto se dio cuenta de que Harry la miraba como interrogándola. Esperaba una respuesta.  
  
Se acercó a la butaca en la que estaba Harry y se sentó en sus piernas. Él estaba paralizado, no sabía qué hacer. De pronto ella sin decir palabra alguna tomó su cara con sus manos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.  
  
¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía ser cierto, ¡lo estaba besando! Pero... entonces eso quería decir que lo aceptaba... ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Era cierto! No estaba soñando, la dulzura y calidez de sus labios no permitían que fuera un sueño. Sentía su respiración en su piel, el ardor de su cara, probablemente avergonzada, la sentía a ella, a Hermione...  
  
De pronto, se separaron lentamente, pero los labios de Harry pedían a gritos que no se fueran los de su amada...  
  
Ella se paró y luego se arrodilló, le tomó sus manos apoyando su cabeza en la rodilla de Harry, y luego habló:  
  
Eso contesta la pregunta que estaba dando vueltas por tu cabeza durante todo este tiempo- preguntó mirándolo con sus ojos ambarinos.  
  
Por supuesto- contestó sonriendo. Se paró y nuevamente se besaron. Pero de repente a Harry se le vino a la cabeza el pensamiento de su amigo. El beso fue detenido.  
  
Hermi, debo decirte algo... es importante, pero me cuesta hacerlo.  
  
Vamos, dímelo- sonrió.  
  
Ron te quiere, y me duele hacerle esto.  
  
Me lo suponía, se puso extraño desde que le conté... bueno... que te quiero- dijo sonrojándose- pero no te preocupes, el corazón no es algo predecible.  
  
Fueron a sentarse, ahora a un sillón, los dos juntos.  
  
Lo... lo hecho de menos, Harry. Ha estado tan frío con nosotros...  
  
Lo sé Hermi... Yo también.  
  
Pero, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer? La única solución es que acepte lo que está pasando.  
  
Lo sé, pero no quiero que sufra por nuestra culpa.  
  
Ahhh... (suspiro) todo esto es tan difícil- Hermione tomó sus manos nuevamente y las apretó con cariño- Quiero mucho a Ron...  
  
Sí, es extraño si no estamos con él, después de todo, somos un trío. Y tienes razón, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba- Harry suspiró y abrazó a Hermione por un largo rato. Pero ninguno de los dos se percató de que había un chico sentado en las escaleras, con sus piernas entre sus brazos y con su cabeza pelirroja agachada mientras una lágrima caía en la tela de su pantalón.  
  
  
  
Capítulo triste. Perdón a todos los fans de Ron. Y un aviso: no odio a Ron, tb me gustan los Hr/R y lo + probable es que pronto haga uno. Bueno, besos... Ah! Y para las que querían saber como se veía Harry En la cita, se lo dejo a su imaginación. BYE!!!! 


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5  
  
El chico miraba el piso, empuñó las manos. No podía creer lo que había pasado hace un momento. Él, su mejor amigo, lo estaba traicionando. No podía creer que estaba llorando, ¡y por una chica! Pero el sabía que esa chica sí valía la pena...  
  
"¿Por qué ahora que la amo y me di cuenta de ello, me la quitan? Por fin cuando tengo el valor para decirlo la alejan de mi lado... Es algo incomprensible."  
  
Ron seguía sentado en las escaleras mirando aquella escena. Sabía que mirarlos le hacía peor, pero no podía subir tan campantemente a su habitación sabiendo lo que ocurría abajo.  
  
El dolor... el dolor corporal no era nada comparado con esto. Ni siquiera aquella vez cuando su pierna se rompió, o tantas otras cosas que había hecho durante su vida, pero nada comparado con esta sensación ardorosa en el pecho. ¡Todo era horrible! Ya no valía la pena seguir viviendo si ella no estaba a su lado!!!!!  
  
Ya no aguantó más, las lágrimas pujaban por salir. Subió corriendo las escaleras con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y dando gritos de desesperación. No disimulaba, ¡ya no le importaba lo que pensara el mundo! No importaba nada!!!!!!  
  
Cerró la puerta con un portazo que retumbo en sus oídos diez veces más fuerte, todo ocurría muy rápido y parecía estar en un sueño, una horrible pesadilla...  
  
¿¡POR QUÉ ELLA NO ME QUIERE SI YO LA AMO!? ¡LA AMO MAS QUE A NADA!- golpeaba el piso con la mano, se hacía daño, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ¿¡POR QUÉ TIENE QUE PASARME ESTO A MÍ!?  
  
Lloró y lloró hasta no poder más. El orgullo había desaparecido y se fue muy lejos del corazón de Ron... Orgullo... el único culpable de no tener a Hermione en sus brazos, tal y como él quería... eso estaba bien, el orgullo se había ido... pero un sentimiento nuevo y mucho peor había aparecido... el sufrimiento.  
  
Sabía que llegaría la hora de dormir y que sus compañeros tendrían que subir, Harry tendría que subir...  
  
Después de un rato ya no le quedaban más lágrimas. Estaba apoyado con la espalda en la puerta de la habitación, sus ojos estaban rojos, sus manos golpeadas y estaba en ese estado en el que todos quedan después de haber llorado mucho: el silencio, los ojos hinchados y cerrados por el ardor dejado por las lágrimas, el cansancio... el agotamiento...  
  
De pronto alguien golpeó a la puerta. Parándose con dificultad se limpió la cara con la manga de su túnica. Ah! Eso dolía... Las lágrimas le habían hecho daño en la piel y las mejillas le ardían. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y la abrió.  
  
Hermione se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta con cara de preocupación.  
  
Ron... ¿puedo pasar?- Pudo notar que ella miraba sus ojos hinchados, es que en realidad era raro verlo llorar.  
  
Claro- dijo con voz apagada. "¿Vienes a hacerme sufrir mas?" pensó.  
  
Ron... yo quiero hacer algo. Pero no sabes cuanto me duele verte así. Bueno... llorar... no es algo muy común en ti.  
  
Hermione... no... yo no sé... - no podía mostrarse tan débil delante de ella, pero era tan difícil. No podía borrar esa imagen de su mente.  
  
¡¡¡Yo no quiero verte sufrir más!!!- estaba llorando, parecía que desde un rato atrás se había contenido, pero pronto tuvieron que salir. Tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas.  
  
Quería ir a abrazarla y consolarla, pero se detuvo. Era... era como si ahora ella fuera propiedad privada. Como si fuera algo ajeno a él y a lo cual era un crimen tocarlo. Pero ella se adelantó e hizo lo que Ron más necesitaba en esos momentos. Un abrazo que le llenó el alma, aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes.  
  
Hermione... yo te amo, te amo mucho, eres... eres la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo y no quiero perderte...- una lágrima cayó por su mejilla pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerla y siguió su camino hasta la mano de la chica que se encontraba apoyada en su pecho. Ella, al darse cuenta le limpió las lágrimas a Ron con su suave mano y le acarició con delicadeza.  
  
Nada se comparaba con aquello.  
  
¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?- no podía creer que estuviera a punto de decirle esto- ¿podrías ser la primera en besarme? Sólo... bueno yo... quiero que tú...  
  
Ella no contestó tomó su cara entre sus manos y le dio un beso corto en los labios, un tierno beso de amigos...para ella. Para él su primer beso... el beso más dulce y especial de toda su vida, el beso de su amada Hermione.  
  
Gracias...- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Ahora yo quiero que me hagas un favor a mí. Promete que siempre, pase lo que pase, serás mi mejor amigo y que nada nos va a separar.  
  
Te lo prometo...  
  
Gracias por comprenderme Ron- Le dio un abrazo, le dedicó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.  
  
Hermione se había ido para siempre, eso sentía al salir ella por la puerta. Seguiría siendo su amiga, pero no podría besarla ni abrazarla como él quería...como si ella también lo amara. Todo había terminado, sus esperanzas se habían acabado y ahora se sentía solo... demasiado solo...  
  
Trataría de olvidarse de ella, sabía que era algo demasiado difícil, diría incluso, una odisea, pero lo haría por su felicidad, por la felicidad de ella y la de él, él que siempre estuvo ahí y del que ahora comprendió que no tenía la culpa, su mejor amigo... Harry...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado. Muy triste... estaba algo deprimida... Bueno, lean el fic In your perfect world. YA ESTA EL CAP. 9!!!! MANDEN REVIEWS!!!! 


	6. capitulo 6

Capítulo 6  
  
Harry miraba el sol esconderse a través de su ventana, sentado en el borde. Tenía ganas de estar solo algún tiempo, pensar en todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Por Dios, había dado su primer beso... eso ya era decir mucho... fue algo tan especial. Haberla tenido a ella tan cerca fue algo maravilloso, y recordar ese momento le hacía ponerse en ese estado en el que te ahogas con tus propios pensamientos, la voz no sale, es como si el recordarlo te diera la mayor felicidad existente... y tu pecho se llena... Una gran felicidad lo invadía... Ron pronto comprendería... sabía que sí, no quería perder su amistad.  
  
Sólo miraba... el sol era tan brillante que hacía que sus ojos ardieran, así que decidió cerrarlos... Sentía la calidez en su rostro... sus pulmones se llenaban de un aire tibio y escuchaba el crepitar de las hojas con el viento...  
  
Sin darse cuenta el cansancio lo había vencido... relajando sus músculos se quedó dormido en el borde de su ventana, sin preocupaciones...  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
Hermione estaba leyendo en la biblioteca, pero no ponía atención a lo que leía, solo miraba el libro. En ese momento lo único que pasaba por su mente era Harry... Ese chico tan dulce que se había atrevido a pedirle que fuera su novia después de todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, ese tierno beso en los labios.  
  
Tomó una pluma, un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a dibujarse a ella y a Harry abrazados, realmente lo quería mucho. Lo que había pasado esa noche había sido un sueño hecho realidad. Porque en realidad ella ya había pensado en eso antes...  
  
Tomó tinta verde de la que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon, y pintó los ojos de Harry, luego tomó café y pintó sus ojos al igual que su cabello. Parecía que aún en el dibujo parecía que sus ojos refulgieran de felicidad.  
  
Ya no aguantó más. Tomó sus cosas, guardó el dibujo en su bolsillo y salió disparada a la sala común a ver a su novio, amaba estar con él.  
  
Llegó a la sala común y no lo encontró.  
  
¿Dónde podrá estar?  
  
¿A quién buscas?- preguntó una voz triste detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta... era Ron.  
  
Yo...- parecía muy duro decirle que buscaba a Harry, después de todo lo que había pasado, pero era la verdad y tendría que enfrentarla- ...buscaba a Harry, Ron.  
  
Su rostro se entristeció, pero debía ser fuerte, sabía que de algún modo lo alegraba que sus amigos fueran felices, aún así si le quitaban la felicidad a él, tendría que comprenderlos. Es más, quería comprenderlos, se lo merecían.  
  
Eh... Harry está arriba, en nuestra habitación.  
  
Gracias, Ron. Yo... podría... bueno, ir a verlo. Es que se supone que yo no puedo subir a su cuarto, pero necesito- pensó un rato. "Verlo" sonaba fuerte para decírselo a Ron- Eh... hablar con él.  
  
Su...supongo que sí, Hermione. De todos modos no hay nadie mas que él ahí.  
  
Gracias- volvió a decir y subió rápidamente las escaleras.  
  
De nada, Hermi- dijo para sí mismo Ron cuando Hermione se había ido.  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
Hermione subía las escaleras rápidamente y entró en silencio al cuarto de Harry.  
  
Harry...- dijo suavemente- Harry...  
  
Avanzó y se encontró con Harry. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, durmiendo plácidamente mientras los últimos rayos de sol del día le caían en el rostro.  
  
Hermione suspiró. Se veía tan lindo. No supo si bajar o quedarse allí mirando cómo dormía, era tan dulce...  
  
"Es mejor que baje, creo que está cansado"  
  
Pero al verlo de nuevo no pudo resistir la tentación de besarlo. Se acercó a él lentamente, puso una mano en su cara y lo besó tiernamente.  
  
Él hizo una mueca acomodándose mejor en la ventana y quedándose así.  
  
"Otro beso no estaría nada de mal" pensó a modo de jugar con él.  
  
Así que lo beso por segunda vez, pero ahora el beso fue más largo. Ahora él chico parecía percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras Hermione le susurraba al oído:  
  
No crees que es un poco incómodo estar durmiendo en el borde de una ventana.  
  
- Ahhh...- dijo estirándose- Ese que me quedé dormido- sonrió y luego tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la sentó junto a él. Sin decir ninguna palabra la besó y abrazó. Reían alegremente. Era algo tan romántico. Luego se separaron y Hermione se puso de pie.  
  
Creo que debemos bajar, no quiero que me encuentren acá arriba. Se supone que tengo prohibida la entrada aquí.  
  
Hey, es cierto, se me había olvidado- se detuvo- Es que con tenerte a mi lado todo se me olvida- dijo sonriendo.  
  
"Oh, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso" pensó sonrojándose.  
  
Eres un tontito- le dijo tocando la punta de su nariz.  
  
Tomó su mano y bajaron juntos. Ya no podían ser más felices.  
  
Que les parecio? Para ser franca a mi no me gusto mucho, pero = lo puse. O_o. Ojala les guste aunque a mi no y dejen reviews!!!!!! Ah! Y Ammy ¡¡¡¡¡¡continua tu fic!!! Esta tan bueno que ya no puedo esperar mas!!!! Ejem... bueno eso era todo BYE!!! 


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7  
  
Los tres chicos estaban sentados en la sala común. Nerviosos a decir verdad. Hermione estaba en medio de ellos animándolos a hablar desde hace rato.  
  
Ehhh... bueno, ¿no tienen nada que decirse?  
  
No- contestaron al unísono.  
  
Por favor, no sean tan infantiles.  
  
Es sólo que...-comenzó Ron. Claro que quería arreglar las cosas con Harry, pero no sabía cómo dar el primer paso. Así que decidió a esperar a que él lo dara. Pero por supuesto ninguno de los dos había hecho un esfuerzo.  
  
¿Si?- dijo Hermione.  
  
Nada- se resignó.  
  
Harry que no decía ninguna palabra, miró a Hermione, luego a Ron, pero rápidamente de nuevo a Hermione.  
  
Está bien- se puso de pie- nos estamos comportando como unos bebés- miraba a Ron- No podemos seguir así por el resto del año. Somos amigos y no vamos a dejar que un problema así arruine nuestra amistad y nuestra confianza. Es cierto que necesito a Hermione muchísimo,- ella sonrió- pero también te necesito a ti. Además piensa que por 5 años hemos sido amigos, no podemos terminar con eso ahora... Ahora debemos estar juntos más que nunca, y creo que sabes muy bien el por qué.  
  
Lo había dicho todo de una sola vez. No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor, quizás el cariño que se tenían, eso era lo más probable.  
  
En ese momento Harry no sabía cuánto le agradecía Ron. Él lo había hecho todo mucho más fácil...  
  
Ron se puso de pie se paró frente a Harry y le dio un gran abrazo... todas las preocupaciones y penas de los dos se fueron en ese momento, en ese abrazo de amigos, de hermanos...  
  
- Lo siento- dijo Ron.  
  
Genial- dijo Harry- el trío se reune nuevamente. Hermione y Ron rieron de felicidad y se abrazaron también.  
  
¿Lo ven? Era así de fácil. Es más, ya me estaba aburriendo de tanto esperar.- dijo Hermione.  
  
No lo creas, Hermione. No lo creas.  
  
Desde ese momento nada podía separarlos...  
  
Esa noche los tres durmieron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Tenían por seguro que siempre serían amigos.  
  
*******************************************  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡Hey! ¡Despierta!! Qué holgazán eres!!!  
  
Ay! Mira quién habla Ah! Está bien! Está bien! Ya me levanto- le dijo a Ron viendo la cara que este ponía- Pero antes...- Harry agarró una almohada y se la tiró al pelirrojo en plena cara.  
  
Ahh!!!! Ya verás Harry Potter!!-dijo bromeando. Él tomó otra y se la tiró a Harry en estómago.  
  
Ah! Con que eso es lo que querías- dijo mirándolo maliciosamente.  
  
Sí. Demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer, Harry...  
  
Está bien- Tomó una almohada y se la tiró a Ron en los pies, quien estaba de pie en su cama. Dio un traspiés y cayó en la colcha.  
  
Ajá. Entonces yo también me vengaré!!!!!!  
  
Agarró la almohada más grande que encontró y se dirigió adonde estaba Harry. Quien quedó de espaldas en la cama y aplastado por la almohada cuando Ron se la tiró y se vengó como había dicho.  
  
ehrrrnnv hyyffmmhhh- Harry decía cosas incomprensibles bajo el almohadón.  
  
De pronto alguien tocó la puerta.  
  
¿Quién es?- preguntó Ron.  
  
- hsddsnnsmmhh!!!!!  
  
Es Hermione, ¿puedo pasar?  
  
Está bien- contestó Ron mientras dejaba a Harry libre y preguntaba: - ¿Qué decías?  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE ME ESTÁS AHOGANDO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ups... lo siento- contestó mientras Hermione se reía de las gracias de su amigo y su novio.  
  
He estado esperándolos hace una hora. Acaso se les pegaron las sábanas.  
  
Creo que sí...  
  
Entonces esperaré abajo- levantó un dedo amenazadoramente- pero bajen ahora, no voy a esperarlos otra hora más.  
  
Sí, señor. Perdón, señorita-. Bromeó Ron.  
  
Hermione salió de la habitación.  
  
Si que tiene un carácter fuerte, ¿ no crees, Harry?  
  
Claro que sí. Y es una de las cosas de las que me enamoré...  
  
Ehhh...sí...creo que debemos bajar- Harry notó en Ron un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Había olvidado lo ocurrido.  
  
Sí, apresurémonos.  
  
Se vistieron rápidamente y luego bajaron a la sala común. Ahí estaba Hermione esperándolos, leyendo un libro...como siempre.  
  
Aquí estamos, Hermione.  
  
Por fin. Bajemos rápido, quedan los restos del desayuno.  
  
Y ¿por qué no nos guardaste algo?- preguntó Ron descaradamente.  
  
Yo tampoco desayuné.  
  
¿Por qué Hermi? ¿Te sientes mal?- Harry parecía preocupado. Mientras decía esto se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. (ah! Que tierno!).  
  
No te preocupes- dijo besándolo- estoy bien.  
  
Está bien- contestó Harry sonriendo.  
  
Ron sintió como si le estuvieran pateando el pecho en ese momento. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Él era el chico el cual se conocía por no saber reaccionar como se debe y actuar impulsivamente sin pensar primero. El enfrentar esa situación no era algo fácil.  
  
¿Po...podríamos bajar?- preguntó al fin.  
  
Ehmm... claro.  
  
Hermione miró a Harry expresivamente, pero tanto secreto no servía para nada. Él sabía que trataban de no hacer eso frente a él, por lo que él sentía, por el maldito sentimiento que le embargaba el alma y no lo dejaba en paz. ¡Cómo odiaba tener un amor no correspondido!  
  
Mientras bajaban vieron el tablón de anuncios de Griffindor  
  
14 de Febrero: Baile Escolar. Vestimenta: Túnica de gala. Asistencia: Todos las casas y cursos del colegio. Horario: 20:00 a 24:00  
  
Genial, ¡el baile es pasado mañana!- exclamó Hermione como cualquier chica al ser avisada de la realización de un baile- Pero esperen, el baile no es solo porque sí, como dijo Dumbledore. El 14 de febrero el Día del Amor.  
  
¿Día del amor?- preguntó Ron.  
  
Es una costumbre muggle Ron- Explicó Harry.  
  
En ella se celebra a las... parejas... enamoradas...- Hermione después de decir esto rozó la mano de Harry.  
  
Ah... ahora co...comprendo- el pelirrojo parecía triste, miraba el suelo como si allí estuviera ocurriendo algo fascinante. Pero esto no necesitaba explicación, sabían perfectamente el porqué.  
  
Luego Harry se percató de que lo había olvidado completamente. Obviamente invitaría Hermione... pero debía tener cuidado: sabía que no era el único que lo haría. Aunque era lógico que ella iría con él. ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Ella era su novia... Pero... Claro, se preocupaba del poder perderla, por alguna u otra razón. Es que la felicidad nunca le había durado mucho. No podía pasar un año en paz sin que Voldemort atacara de nuevo. Pero no, ahora él mismo se encargaría de cambiar eso. Nada dañaría su felicidad y la de Hermione. Nada.  
  
  
  
Hello! Que les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado a todos. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Y lean el fic de chikitina.!!!! ByE!!!! 


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8  
  
El día siguiente sería el baile, por lo que Harry se podía imaginar todas las chicas de la escuela estaban desesperadas y emocionadas.  
  
¿Cómo me veré? ¿Crees que le gustará? ¿Qué color me pongo: damasco o rosa? Este tipo de preguntas recorrían todo el colegio por bocas de las chicas, incluso Hermione parecía caer en esta epidemia femenina.  
  
¿Por qué se comportan así?- preguntó Ron mirando un grupo de chicas bastante bulliciosas.  
  
Porque... bueno, nosotras...¡Ah! Ron, no lo entenderías.  
  
¡Dios! Me extraña que pases esta oportunidad de dar otra de tus explicaciones de sabelotodo.  
  
Ron había estado ,al parecer, superando sus sentimientos. No podía dejar de sonrojarse cuando por alguna razón ella le sonreía o algo por el estilo, pero el hecho de que ya estuviera empezando a discutir con ella era un muy buen indicio. Harry sabía que no lo lograría tan fácilmente, pero le agradecía eternamente a su amigo por hacer ese esfuerzo por ellos y por su felicidad (la de H/Hr).  
  
¡No cambias nunca! ¿no?  
  
¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
Que...  
  
¡Ya basta!-cortó Harry- ¡Podrían estar algún santo minuto sin discutir!- Harry no supo qué le pasó en ese momento. ¿Por qué se comportó así? Hace un minuto estaba tan tranquilo y de pronto se sintió furioso...  
  
¡Hey! Tranquilo, amigo. Cálmate, sólo discutimos... como siempre. (jeje)  
  
Sí, Harry. ¿Estás bien? Te noto preocupado y desanimado...  
  
Sí... sí Hermi, estoy bien- le contestó con voz fingiendo tranquilidad.  
  
¿Seguro?  
  
S...sí...- dijo mientras se detenía en medio del pasillo.  
  
Algo le ocurría... De pronto sintió una puntada en a cicatriz, le ardía y mucho... Se levantó el flequillo y la palpó. La sentía igual, pero con la diferencia de que ahora le dolía demasiado. Más de lo normal. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Se sintía mareado muy mareado... y cansado.  
  
Harry, Harry- escuchó la voz de su novia, pero como si esta estuviera muy lejos.  
  
Agarró fuertemente su bolso y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en correr hacia un lugar seguro dónde no pudieran oírlos. Sabía, por alguna razón, que en cualquier lugar desprotegido podrían oírlos.  
  
¡Oye! Espéranos.  
  
Corrió y corrió. Apretaba el tirante de su mochila tratando de descargarse del dolor, pero este no cesaba. Sin darse cuenta cómo, llegó a la torre Gryffindor con Hermione y Ron detrás de él.  
  
Entró, tiró la mochila en el sillón y se presionó la frente con las dos manos.  
  
- ¡Por dios! Harry...- comenzó Hermione.  
  
Me...duele la...cicatriz...  
  
De pronto todo dio vueltas y sintió un alivio enorme, ya no sentía dolor y todo se volvió negro. Después de eso no supo nada mas.  
  
*********************************  
  
¿Qué crees que habrá sido la causa de que le doliera la cicatriz?- sentía murmullos lejanos.  
  
No lo sé, Ron. Pero ahora mantengámonos en silencio. Dejémoslo descansar.  
  
Harry se sentía cómodo, donde fuera que estuviese, ya que no tenía la más remota idea de dónde estaba en aquel momento ni de qué había ocurrido.  
  
Sentía una sensación cálida en su mano derecha. La palma de su mano sentía una textura suave y el calor que emanaba lo hacía relajarse mucho. De pronto entrelazó con sus dedos, estaba claro ya que era una mano. Él, como por instinto la apretó con fuerza y se sintió , por alguna razón muy aliviado.  
  
Comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos esmeralda y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela. Veía todo borroso, así que tomó rápidamente los anteojos de la mesita contigua a la cama y se los puso.  
  
Vio a Ron sentado en una silla al lado de él y a Hermione sentado en la orilla de su cama tomándole la mano suavemente, ahí estaba el porqué de esa sensación.  
  
Harry, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó su novia.  
  
Sí, Herm. No...no sé que me pasó... solo estaba...- balbuceó sentándose en la cama.  
  
Te dolía la cicatriz- continuó Hermione sin soltar su mano.  
  
Eso lo recuerdo, pero fue todo tan extraño... fue más intenso de lo normal.  
  
Hay una sola razón por la que puede pasar eso, Harry. Por... tu- sabes- quién- dijo Ron mientras un escalofrío lo recorría- Estábamos preocupados.  
  
Sí, es cierto, no sabíamos que te ocurría.  
  
Yo tampoco lo sabía en un principio.  
  
Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio  
  
Harry, me preguntaba si tu actitud tenía algo que ver con la cicatriz.  
  
Ah... mi actitud... sí. Estábamos caminando por el pasillo y de repente les grité- sus amigos asintieron- Me sentía tan tranquilo antes de eso, pero de pronto una furia me invadió y me sentí mal... enojado, como si nada me importara, luego me dolió la cicatriz.  
  
Entonces está relacionado un hecho con el otro- dijo Ron- Es lo más probable.  
  
Es cierto- dijo. Se sentía bastante preocupado. Significaba que Voldemort no estaba muy lejos.  
  
No te preocupes, amor- le dijo Hermione acariciándole el rostro con la otra mano.  
  
Era como si ella le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Él solo se limitó a sonreír y a cerrar los ojos disfrutando el cariño de la mano de su novia. Apretó mas fuerte su mano. En ese momento podrá haberla agarrado a besos, pero... no estaban solos. Un Ron callado se encontraba a su lado dirigiendo la vista a sus manos.  
  
Miró significativamente a Herm y ella lo comprendió. Pero algo inesperado sucedió: Ron levantó el rostro, los miró a los dos y les dedicó una gran sonrisa que significó más que mil palabras.  
  
Supongo que querrán estar solos- dijo sin borrar la feliz sonrisa de su boca. Les guiño un ojo y se fue.  
  
Así es.  
  
¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Hermione.,  
  
Que queremos estar solos- En ese momento la abrazó y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Se besaron apasionadamente. Hermione acariciaba el cabello de Harry y él acariciaba si cintura. Hermione apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en Harry quedando ella encima de él . Se siguieron besando, no querían que ese momento terminara nunca.  
  
Señorita Grang...- Madame Pomfrey se paró en seco en la entrada del biombo que rodeaba la cama de Harry- Lo....siento mucho... pero... el señor Potter... debe descansar...- parecía avergonzada y estaba sonrojada. Al igual que Harry y Hermione que, por lo visto, se veían aún peor que ella.  
  
Yo... ya me iba... Madame Pomfrey...- Hermione se paró, se arregló y se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería, pero no sin antes mandarle un beso con la mano a Harry a espaldas de la enfermera. Él le devolvió el beso y le sonrió ampliamente.  
  
Madame Pomfrey los miraba a uno y a otro sin entender, ya que ellos hicieron todo esto cuando ella no miraba. Después que Hermione se fue la enfermera le dio a Harry una poción para descansar.  
  
No creo que sea necesaria esa poción.  
  
Claro que sí, jovencito, y para más seguridad te quedarás esta noche.  
  
Pero...  
  
Nada de peros. Aquí la enfermera soy yo.  
  
Y luego se alejo murmurando algo que se escuchó como: "jóvenes" 


	9. Como te amo

Capítulo 9  
  
Harry se despertó lentamente, al principio sin saber dónde se encontraba. Luego vio su entorno blanco y recordó que estaba en la enfermería , ni siquiera quiso recordar lo que ocurrió el día anterior, ya tenía demasiado como para estar preocupándose de eso toda su existencia.  
  
Se sentó y tomó sus anteojos de la mesita de luz que tenía a su lado. Lo primero que vio claramente fue a Madame Pomfrey acercándose.  
  
Veo que ya despertaste. Cuando te tomes esta medicina puedes salir- y le pasó un pequeño vaso de plata con un líquido muy oscuro en su interior.  
  
Gracias.  
  
Tomó el vaso y tragó el líquido de una sola vez, resultó que no era tan desagradable, tenía un sabor cálido y se podría decir que algo dulce.  
  
Luego se vistió rápidamente y mientras se ponía la camisa recordó algo: Ese día era el baile. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Hermione iría con él (obviamente, al ser su novia) y ahora debía estarlo esperando en la sala común y recibirlo con un tierno beso.  
  
Se terminó de vestir lo más rápidamente que pudo, dio las gracias a Madame Pomfrey y se fue corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor.  
  
"Pestre lione" le dijo a la señora gorda y entró. No había casi nadie, debía ser temprano (como su reloj estaba malo...). Sólo vio dos bultos en el sillón mas cercano a la chimenea. Se acercó sigilosamente y vio a sus dos mejores amigos. Hermione estaba estirada completamente en el sillón y a sus pies estaba Ron, sentado con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo. Se dirigió hacia su novia, le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó. Ella cambió de posición y volvió a dormir, así que se sentó a su lado y le comenzó a acariciar el rostro, sus mejillas, desde el entrecejo hasta la punta de la nariz, su cuello, sus manos... Abrió los ojos lentamente y al ver unos anteojos redondos se sentó de inmediato y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Luego de besarlo le preguntó: Te sientes bien? Claro que sí, muy bien- le contestó con una gran sonrisa. Que bueno. Estaba tan preocupada. Un murmullo los interrumpió. Ron se despertaba en ese instante y se desperezaba. Ho...la- dijo bostezando y luego sonrió. Hola ¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry? Muy bien, por suerte. No podía dejar a mi pareja sola esta noche. Nos quedamos toda la noche aquí. Hermione estaba muy preocupada. Ya me di cuenta- dijo al sentir como lo seguía abrazando con fuerza- jejeje. Sí...claro- Ron parecía incómodo. Bueno, ¿qué haremos hoy? No lo sé. ¿Qué dices tú, Harry? Podríamos salir a disfrutar afuera, el día esta fresco e ideal para caminar. Entonces vamos. Después de arreglarse en sus respectivas habitaciones bajaron y salieron a pasear. Qué agradable es pasear con este clima, ni muy frío ni muy caluroso- dijo Hermione ya afuera del castillo cainando por los terrenos- Y sobretodo pasear con ustedes- dicho se tomó de los brazos de sus amigos (ella iba al medio). Ellos inmediatamente sonrieron y le dirigieron su mirada regocijada. ************************************** "Qué agradable es sentir su brazo junto al mío" Ron se sumergía en sus pensamientos después de despegar su mirada de ella. Pensaba como sería si Hermione fuera su novia, si todo fuera distinto, si en ese momento podría acercar su rostro al suyo sin ningún problema, como si ella fuera suyo y de nadie más... ************************************** " Mi Hermione... de verdad la quiero tanto" pensaba Harry por otro lado. Quién pensaría que todo sería así, que después de rozar sus labios por primera vez todo sería tan feliz, que desde ese momento ella además de ser su novia, fue su amiga, consejera, su amor y su consuelo. Su vida, el sol de sus días, la luna de sus noches...  
  
Como la amaba... ************************************* En ese momento Hagrid miró por la ventana, hace dos días que se había enterado del noviazgo de Harry y Hermione. Se veían tan lindos juntos, pero Ron no parecía tan contento y él sabía porqué. Se notaba a leguas que el también quería a Hermione y no digamos solo como amiga. Se daba cuenta de que trataba de aceptarlo, pero sabía que eso era difícil. Ellos le hacían recordar a James y a Lily. Se veía a kilómetros su mirada enamorada... Decidió hacer algo por ellos. ************************************* Caminaban por el pasto húmedo sin decir palabra. Se sentían tan bien los tres juntos, amigos inseparables... De pronto Hagrid salió de su cabaña con una gran sonrisa y se dirigió a ellos. - Hola Hagrid. Hola, chicos, ¿cómo están? Muy bien. Estamos paseando, el día está agradable ¿no crees?- dijo Hermione. Claro... ¡Ah! Ron- dijo de repente- ¿sabes? fui a Hogsmeade a comprar fertilizante para los tomates y encontré la revista "El Mundo Mágico en escoba" con una edición especial de los Chuddley Cannons. Lo compré para ti. ¿En serio? ¡Claro! Ven, pasa a verla. Ron miró a sus amigos. ¿Vienen conmigo?-preguntó emocionado- He querido esa edición desde que supe que había salido. ¡Salen datos ajenos al anuario! Hagrid les cerró un ojo a espaldas de Ron. Ehhh... no. Tú sabes que los Chuddley Cannons no me gustan mucho- dijo Hermione. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, Hermione tiene que ayudarme con los deberes de pociones. Podemos aprovechar mientras tú lo ves- dijo Harry de inmediato. Ah...- ya lo sabía, querían estar solos, pero lo comprendía, lo comprendió perfectamente, no... importaba, no... Entonces, nos vemos en la sala común Ron... El baile...- le recordó Harry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sí, nos vemos- dijo tratando de sonreír. Nos vemos en el baile, no olviden que yo también voy- Hagrid guiño un ojo y se alejó con Ron a su lado, haciendo contraste con la diferencia de tamaño. (n/a: jejeje, eso me hizo gracia () Y bueno...- dijo Harry cuando estaban ya solos. Bueno...- Hermione se acercó y le dio un "toponcito"- ¿Qué quieres hacer? Solo estar contigo Se alejaron riendo tomados de la mano y se sentaron al pie de un gran roble cuidando no quedar a la vista de la cabaña de Hagrid (para que Ron no los viera)  
  
Después de un minuto de silencio Hermione dijo:  
  
¿Sabes? Estando contigo me siento tan protegida, como si nada pudiera pasarme. ¿De verdad?- Harry sonrió tímidamente. De verdad- le tocó la punta de la nariz. Rieron. Quién pensaría que esto terminaría así- empezó Harry- Es decir, tú, yo. Si hace 4 años alguien me hubiera dicho que serías mi novia yo le habría dado ahí mismo una risotada en toda la cara. ¿Qué extraño, no?- dijo Hermione acomodándose en el pecho de Harry y paseando su dedo en su barbilla. Estoy tan feliz contigo... Yo más... Los dos juntos... ¿quién lo diría?- Harry sonrió la decir esto Nuestros corazones- contestó ella estirando su cuello para besarlo de la forma más dulce que hay.  
  
Fue un beso suave y tierno, lleno de amor, sus lenguas juguetearon al compás de sus latidos. Sentían sus labios dulces... suaves, sus narices se cruzaron y se rozaron también. Si pudieran detener el tiempo... si sólo pudieran tener ese momento para siempre... Al besarse se traspasaban tantos sentimientos y emociones... Se sentían tan bien, como si nada en el mundo importara, solo ellos, ese beso... ese amor, esas caricias... ese viento que les revolvía el cabello y el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte... Se sentaron mejor y se abrazaron, se acariciaron, sus cuerpos chocaban, sus manos reposaban en el rostro y espaldas del otro sin dejar de besarse. Sentían sus respiraciones, el aroma inconfundible de cada uno...  
  
"Te amo, Harry" "Te amo, Hermione" (pensamientos)  
  
El besó terminó e inevitablemente sus ojos se cruzaron, no podían despegar sus miradas. Hermione levantó una mano y le acarició el rostro. Harry sintió su mano suave y la tocó con la suya acompañándola en el camino de su mejilla. Luego de un rato de caricias y beso cortos apoyaron sus espaldas en el árbol sin decir nada, sentían que sólo con sus miradas se decían todo y disfrutar en silencio para ellos era como decirse mil palabras de amor a la vez. Miraron el vacío haciéndose cariño en las manos pensando: "Cuánto te amo"  
  
GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!!! Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo. Estaba inspirada... jeje A mi en lo personal me gusto mucho.... MUY ROMÁNTICO.... Y un poco poetico... Bueno, cariños y saludos a todos... bye! 


	10. El baile y una nueva acompañante

Capítulo 10  
  
Estaban sentados mirando el vacío. Cómo se disfrutaba estar ahí el uno con el otro. Sus manos estaban cálidas al estar entrelazadas.  
  
Harry pensaba en todo lo que había pasado este último tiempo cuando de pronto recordó: Ron.  
  
¡Ron!  
  
¿Qué pasa con él? - preguntó Hermione- ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! No creo que se demorara tanto en leer la revista- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.  
  
¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta? De que bueno... tratamos de deshacernos de él.  
  
Viéndolo desde ese punto no suena muy bien- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
Es mejor que vayamos ya al castillo, el baile comenzará dentro de poco.  
  
¡Oh, Dios! ¡Lo olvidé, el baile! Nos vemos Harry.- dijo Hermione dándole un beso corto y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo.  
  
Pero...  
  
Pero Hermione no lo escuchó y siguió corriendo. Harry la observó mientras sonreía y murmuraba "chicas".  
  
No tuvo otra opción que irse al castillo. Así que emprendió camino, pero mientras caminaba...  
  
¡Harry!- escuchó atrás de él.  
  
Harry paró e hizo una mueca de "qué voy a hacer ahora" sin darse vuelta. Cuando creyó que había estado demasiado tiempo sin contestarle, porque era lógico que lo había escuchado, se giró.  
  
Ron... ehem... ¿cómo...? ¿Qué te pareció la revista?- dijo tratando de sacar cualquier tema menos al referente al por qué estaba en medio de los terrenos del colegio, cuando en ese mismo momento tendría que estar en la biblioteca con varios trozos de pergamino en la mesa y con Hermione al lado explicándole la forma correcta de hacer la poción minimizadora.  
  
Bien... Muy bien... ¿Tú no tendrías que estar... en la biblioteca?  
  
No era tonto y sabía que todo era una excusa para estar solos, eso fue lo que mas le dolió. Que no fueran capaces de decirle eso ellos mismos y que tenían a recurrir a mentiras para librarse de él.  
  
Si, lo que pasó fue que estaba... estaba...- miró su reloj tratando de pensar.( Hermione le había regalado un reloj en su cumpleaños)- ¡Ron! Vamos a llegar tarde al baile. Apresúrate.  
  
¡Harry!- le gritó Ron sin moverse de su lugar.  
  
No podía ser así, el era su amigo, era Ron. Ron... su amigo hace 5 años, ¿por qué no se lo decía? Así que desistió y se volvió.  
  
Ron, lo siento... Lo que pasa es que Hermione y yo queríamos estar... solos, ya sabes... y bueno, nos pareció algo feo de nuestra parte decirte de pronto "vete que queremos estar solos"- dijo nervioso.  
  
Hubiera preferido que me lo dijeran a que me mintieran- admitió Ron.  
  
De verdad lo siento... lo sentimos, Hermione y yo.  
  
Harry, yo comprendo que quieran estar solos, solo díganme de alguna manera... no lo sé. No puedo... no puedo negarte que.... que todavía siento algo por ella...- se detuvo.  
  
Ron...- dijo Harry.  
  
...pero lo comprendo...- terminó Ron, levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole.  
  
Harry también le sonrió y sin decir más se fueron al castillo, ninguno de los dos quería seguir con esa incómoda conversación.  
  
Cuando se ponían la túnicas y se arreglaban en el dormitorio todo era un bullicio. Sus compañeros hablaban de chicas, chicas, quidditch y...chicas. Excepto Ron, quien estaba callado poniéndose su túnica azul marino. (Por fin tiene una túnica linda ^^)  
  
Y, ¿con quién vas, Neville?- preguntó Seamus.  
  
Voy con Ginny.  
  
Y ¿tú, Harry? Ahhh... para qué pregunto. Es obvio que va a ir con su novia.  
  
Basta Seamus- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras trataba de aplastarse el pelo frente al espejo, caso perdido...  
  
Déjame por lo menos disfrutar de la felicidad ajena- comentó riendo de nuevo Seamus- Eres el único de nosotros que tiene novia.  
  
No por mucho tiempo- dijo Dean saliendo del baño.  
  
Ajá- Neville lo miró pícaramente- y eso quiere decir...  
  
Que quizás después de este baile yo también tendré novia.  
  
Y la afortunada es...- dijo Neville, mientras Seamus hacía un redoble de tambores en la marquesa de la cama.  
  
Lavender.  
  
Así que es Lavender- dijo Harry dentro de lo poco que había hablado. Estaba nervioso (pq será? Que tierno que se ponga nervioso por ella^^!!)  
  
Así es.  
  
¿Te gusta Lavender?  
  
¿Qué crees tú, Neville?- contestó Dean- Creo que lo estoy consiguiendo porque últimamente...- De pronto miró a Ron- Hey Ron, ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
¿A-a mí? Nada... nada.  
  
Por supuesto Harry sabía bien qué le ocurría: Hermione.  
  
Es cierto, no has dicho nada en todo el rato- comentó Neville.  
  
Y eso definitivamente es raro- completó Seamus.  
  
No me ocurre nada, no se preocupen- contestó mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la túnica.  
  
A propósito, ¿con quién vas, Ron?  
  
Harry lo miró de repente. Era cierto, ni siquiera se había preocupado de preguntarle con quién iba, sólo se había preocupado de SU pareja, de cómo lo pasaría ÉL en el baile... que gran amigo era.  
  
Voy con Parvati.  
  
"Ojalá lo pase bien, no quiero que este triste viendo como bailamos Hermione y yo" pensó Harry  
  
Entonces, ¿por qué tan triste?- preguntaron los demás (obviamente no al mismo tiempo¬¬ ....^^)  
  
Ya te lo dije. ¡No estoy triste! ¡Estoy bien!  
  
Es mejor que bajemos ya, deben estar esperándonos- interrumpió Harry. Sabía que para Ron esa conversación no era muy agradable. Se miró por última vez su cabello en el espejo -era de esperarse que no tendría éxito en peinarlo- , su túnica color verde botella, y bajaron hacia la sala común.  
  
Todo estaba lleno. Diferentes tipos y colores de túnicas relucían por todos lados. Los chicos siguieron bajando las escaleras y cada uno tomó a su respectiva pareja. Pero Harry no lograba divisar a Hermione. Parvati se tomó del brazo de Ron, mientras este trataba de sonreírle, sin mucho éxito. (n/a si sigue así la familia Patil lo va a terminar odiando XDXDXDXD)  
  
Harry miraba entre la gente parado a pies de la escalera, las parejas que hablaban animadamente, las conversaciones y pequeños gritos emocionados de chicas que esperaban a sus parejas y de pronto la vio. De espaldas con una túnica azul... ella era inconfundible.  
  
Avanzó hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla, y le tocó el hombro. Ella se volteó y sonrió inmediatamente. Estaba hermosa: Tenía el pelo recogido en un rodete, pero no demasiado perfecto, algunos rizos de su cabello se escapaban voluntariamente. Sus ojos estaban maquillados con un tono de azul claro que combinaba con su túnica. Sus labios brillantes coloreados de un tono rosa y su piel blanca contrastaba perfectamente.  
  
"Hermosa" fue lo único que pensó Harry en ese momento.  
  
Harry...- murmuró ella.  
  
Se miraban directo a los ojos y los dos sonreían.  
  
Te... te ves hermosa- le dijo él dulcemente.  
  
Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien, Harry.  
  
Ya veo por qué te fuiste con tanta anticipación, pero no era necesario, tú siempre estás hermosa.  
  
"Wow, ¿yo dije eso?" Pensó de inmediato, analizando lo que había dicho. Después de todo seguía siendo tímido.  
  
- Gracias- repitió ella.  
  
¿Vamos?- Harry le ofreció su brazo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.  
  
Claro- le respondió Hermione al oído y de paso le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego darle un corto beso en los labios.  
  
**************************************  
  
Por otro lado Ron no le quitaba la vista de encima a sus amigos. No podía, simplemente no podía. Parvati lo jalaba del brazo suavemente como una señal de que le prestara atención a ella.  
  
Ron...  
  
Lo... lo siento mucho Parvati. Yo... bueno...  
  
Ron, te comprendo perfectamente- le dijo ella de forma muy tierna- Yo sé lo que es que la persona a la que quieres no sea correspondido. Créeme- y le dirigió una significativa mirada. (fíjense en esta parte ^^)  
  
Gracias- dijo él tímidamente.  
  
Ron, sin poder evitarlo, siguió mirando a sus amigos. Como disfrutaban estando juntos, siguió observando como se decían cosas al oído y como Hermione le besaba la mejilla y se daban un beso corto en la boca.  
  
Tú no eres así- siguió Parvati después de un rato de silencio, llevándolo a sentarse a un sillón de la sala común- Tú generalmente eres explosivo, gracioso... Has cambiado tanto desde, bueno... eso.  
  
Lo sé...  
  
Lo mejor será que tratemos que esta noche de baile sea entretenida y agradable para los dos.  
  
Pero...  
  
No te preocupes, confía en mí.  
  
Esta bien...gracias- repitió.  
  
***************************************  
  
Harry y Hermione caminaron hacia la salida de la sala común con los demás para bajar al gran salón. Tenían una felicidad inmensa y no dejaban de sonreír.  
  
Llegamos- murmuró Harry.  
  
Y claro que habían llegado, cómo no saberlo si el vestíbulo estaba abarrotado de parejas bajo una lluvia de serpentinas rosas y algunos corazones.  
  
El vestíbulo está bastante bien.  
  
Se esmeraron mucho este año en los arreglos, ¿no crees?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
Por supuesto.  
  
Avanzaron entre la multitud y Hermione se agarró más fuerte al brazo de Harry.  
  
Y al fin abrieron las puertas del gran salón casi cuando llegaban a ellas. Entraron. Todo el ambiente tenía una tenue luz roja. Había mesas, la mayoría de ellas para dos personas, y las demás para cuatro. Las grandes mesas de las casas estaban arrinconadas en cada pared, en ellas había cerveza de mantequilla, algunos dulces de Honeydukes y algunas otras cosas.  
  
¿Nos sentamos?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
Claro.  
  
Se estaba muy bien allí, juntos, en ese ambiente tan agradable. Harry miraba a Hermione, de verdad que estaba preciosa.  
  
- Estás muy linda- repitió Harry.  
  
- Gracias, amor- y se levantó de su asiento para darle nuevamente un beso a su novio.  
  
Él se sonrojó, pero no dejó de sonreír.  
  
A propósito, Harry- bajó la voz mientras se sentaba nuevamente- ¿Con quién viene Ron?  
  
Ah, es cierto. Bueno, en la habitación le preguntaron y él dijo que con Parvati- explicó Harry.  
  
¡Qué bien! Ojalá lo disfrute- comentó Hermione como buscando a su amigo pelirrojo con la mirada.  
  
Eso espero.  
  
A propósito, Harry. ¿Qué más hablaron en la habitación de los chicos?- preguntó pícaramente.  
  
Hermione...- le dijo Harry devolviéndole la mirada pícara. Luego le apretó la nariz cariñosamente.  
  
¡Oye!- rió Hermione y ella hizo lo mismo.  
  
Entre "apretones de nariz" (XDDD) y risas, disfrutaron ese momento.  
  
Y de pronto una música agradable empezó a sonar, algo movida.  
  
¿Bailamos, Herm?  
  
Claro.  
  
Se pusieron de pie.  
  
Harry le puso una mano temblorosa en la cintura, y con la otra le tomó la mano derecha a ella. Ella le sonrió abiertamente y ambos se miraron a los ojos.  
  
Comenzaron a bailar.  
  
Harry, te veo nervioso- comentó Hermione.  
  
Es que la verdad, es la primera vez que bailamos juntos ¿te das cuenta?  
  
Claro  
  
Y bueno, estoy... algo nervioso.  
  
- No tienes que estar nervioso. Disfruta esta primera vez.  
  
Seguido de esto Hermione la acarició la mano disimuladamente.  
  
****************************  
  
¿Bailamos, Ron?- sugirió Parvati.  
  
Es que...  
  
Pero no alcanzó a decir nada, Parvati lo había tomado de la mano y lo había sacado a bailar.  
  
Parvati... yo no sé bailar.  
  
- ¿Acaso piensas quedarte toda la velada sentado ahí? Mira, no te preocupes. Toma mi cintura, así. -Y puso la mano de Ron en su cintura. El pelirrojo se sonrojó bruscamente- Y pon tu otra mano junto a la mía, así, ¿ves? -e hizo lo recién dicho.  
  
Ahora muévete al compás de la música.  
  
¿A- así?- le dijo Ron tímidamente.  
  
¡Sí! ¿Ves? No era tan difícil.  
  
Sí... después de todo, no lo era. La verdad, Parvati, es agradable, gracias.  
  
De nada. Me alegra que lo disfrutes... con... conmigo- ahora ella se sonrojó.  
  
"De verdad que es una chica muy dulce" pensó Ron  
  
***************************  
  
Hey, Harry, mira- le dijo Hermione en un susurro.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Mira a la derecha, al lado de la chica de rosa, ¿ves?  
  
Hermione vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su novio.  
  
¡Es Ron!  
  
Disimula, Harry.  
  
Eh, lo siento. Pero es que me alegra tanto verlo así. Está bailando. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- Hermione le sonrió -Ron no baila por ningún motivo, es algo... extraño en él.  
  
- ¿Ya ves? Está bailando con Parvati, quizá... bueno... podría pasar algo ¿no crees?  
  
En ese mismo momento la música se hizo más lenta. El movimiento de sus pies se hizo pausado, tranquilo...  
  
Hermione, yo no sé bailar muy bien, supongo que... te habrás dado cuenta.  
  
Harry... cállate- le dijo cariñosamente Hermione poniéndole un dedo en los labios, luego se acercó a su oído- estás conmigo, confía en mí, alguien que te adora y que te ama...  
  
Harry la apretó más contra sí y ella le puso los brazos en el cuello mientras él tomaba su cintura, aún mirándose a los ojos.  
  
Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y cerró los ojos, confiando plenamente en su acompañante.  
  
Te amo, Hermione- le dijo Harry en el oído, ella pudo sentir su cálida respiración rozar su piel.  
  
Y yo a ti, Harry- ella no se inmutó, ni se movió, ni abrió los ojos. Lo único que quería era estar en los brazos de él, por lo que fuera toda una eternidad.  
  
******************************  
  
La música se puso pausada y demasiado romántica para su gusto, pero agradable. Parvati era una excelente compañera.  
  
Y él sin si quiera saber por qué la acercó más a su cuerpo, nadie dijo nada. Ella lo miraba y él trataba de esquivar su mirada, pero se fue acostumbrando... Ella lo hacía todo más fácil. Se sentía cohibido, pero ella le producía una gran confianza.  
  
Ron...  
  
Eh...¿si?  
  
¿Aún te sientes mal por lo ocurrido?  
  
Algo...  
  
Yo te ayudaré a superarlo, ¿te parece?  
  
Bu- bueno, gracias...  
  
Y en ese momento ella lo abrazó mas. Se sintió bien en sus brazos, ella lo reconfortaba y lo hacía querer estar con ella.  
  
***************************  
  
Apenas terminada la canción, Harry tomó de la mano a Hermione.  
  
Ven  
  
¿Adónde vamos?  
  
Espera y verás (que clichés XDD)  
  
Está bien.  
  
Lo siguió hasta afuera del gran salón y cruzaron las puertas de roble que llevaban hacia los jardines, ahora decorados con miles de flores, en especial girasoles. Un ambiente maravilloso.  
  
-Harry... - Hermione miraba impresionada el lugar.  
  
Él se acercó a uno de los arbustos y sacó un girasol especialmente grande.  
  
Para, ti.  
  
Harry, eres tan dulce.  
  
Tú más, Hermi. Tú más.  
  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO. ¿Qué les pareció? MUUYY ROMÁNTICO. Y PARA LAS FANS DE RON NO VA A QUEDAR SOLO... ALGUIEN APARECE POR AHÍ, SUPONGO QUE YA SABEN QUIEN ES ^^... Espero que les haya gustado, me inspiré mucho. Y MADEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. No llores, amor

Capítulo 11  
  
El jardín lleno de hermosos colores ,que aunque fuera de noche, lucían perfectamente, invitaba a sentarse y más con la persona que más deseaba.  
  
No podía creer lo que estaba viendo... ella, esperando un baile sencillo, uno como cualquier otro, pero no... siendo novia de Harry eso era imposible.  
  
No había nadie más dulce que él en el mundo, nadie más romántico y Hermione se sentía feliz de tenerlo, amaba eso de él...  
  
Harry por su lado sabía que debía conversar seriamente ahora con ella sobre lo que le preocupaba.  
  
Hermione...- Harry la sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
¿Si?  
  
Bueno... yo quería preguntarte algo...  
  
Dime Harry  
  
Qué... qué es lo que en verdad sientes por mí?  
  
Harry...  
  
Asombrada por la pregunta lo miró fijamente a los ojos.  
  
No sabes cuánto te amo... No lo sabes- le aseguró ella.  
  
Es que ese es el caso, no lo se, me preocupa que algún día me digas que ya no me amas, estoy tan feliz junto a ti... que no me gustaría que te fueras de mi lado por alguna razón.  
  
Harry, compréndelo. Mientras yo tenga en mis manos esa decisión no te preocupes. Estoy enamorada de ti. Tú lo sabes bien.  
  
La verdad es que yo... estoy confundido, en realidad, preocupado por algunas cosas. Por eso te lo pregunto, se que no viene al caso, pero en este momento todo me preocupa.  
  
¿A que viene esta conversación?- preguntó ella intrigada.  
  
Hermione....Tengo... miedo- dijo con esfuerzo, no le gustaba admitir eso.  
  
"¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué?" Hermione estaba empezando a preocuparse.  
  
Pero... ¿Por qué? De qué?  
  
Miedo de... perderte. Eres lo que más quiero en esta vida y si llegara a perderte me muero.  
  
¿Por qué podrías perderme?  
  
Voldemort  
  
Oh- dijo suavemente cayendo en cuenta. Conociéndolo sabe todo lo que esta pasando en este momento. Mis sentimientos...todo. Nunca me siento tranquilo, siento que me observa, que me conoce totalmente... que regula cada centímetro de mis movimientos como si eso lo ayudara a derrotarme.  
  
Pero...  
  
¡No! Déjame seguir... ¡No soportaría que él, sabiendo que te amo, te hiciera daño, te juro que no lo soportaría! No me siento tranquilo y eso me molesta, me da miedo, me carcome los pensamientos... ¡Oh! ¡Dios! - dijo Harry mirando a un lado y tocándose el cabello.  
  
Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que Hermione veía a Harry, sus movimientos nerviosos, torpes... tratando de tranquilizarse.  
  
Tranquilo, no por eso vas a estar así- dijo por fin.  
  
Hermione tomó su cara entre sus manos obligándolo a mirarla.  
  
Pase lo que pase, SIEMPRE... escucha... SIEMPRE vamos a estar juntos, ni él ni nadie nos va a separar. Todo lo enfrentaremos juntos, como sea.... JUNTOS.  
  
Hermione, no sé qué haría sin ti.  
  
Harry la abrazó fuertemente, era su mundo... era su todo. La amaba.  
  
Olvida eso, Harry. No lo pienses más, te hace mal y a mí me preocupa verte así.  
  
Lo sé.... Y lo siento, no quería ponerte en esta situación tan incómoda. Es que no pude evitarlo.  
  
Está bien amor, te comprendo. Siempre te comprenderé.  
  
Un tierno beso siguió a eso. Lleno de comprensión. Y como siempre de eterno amor.  
  
Después de este largo beso, Harry dejó los labios de Hermione para bajar a su cuello, solo unos pocos segundos se quedó ahí, besándolo. Después la volvió a abrazar despegando sus labios de los de ella. Se hundió en su hombro, quería olvidar todo lo que lo afectaba en ese momento, todo su temor y tenerla solo a ella.  
  
Se relajó en el delicioso aroma de cabello y su piel... La tela de la túnica de ella le acariciaba la cara y una lágrima solitaria cayó por su rostro al pensar en no tenerla, en perderla ; esa sería su propia muerte... La preocupación no era fácil de olvidar... no ahora.  
  
Pero no quería llorar, no debía... eso demostraba debilidad y él no era débil.  
  
Se limpió la lágrima cuidando de no soltar mucho a Hermione, pero su cara se mojó mas con otra lágrima fugitiva que bajaba hasta su barbilla.  
  
" ¡No, Harry! No debes llorar..." Pero su mente no le obedecía, lágrimas silenciosas caían seguidas unas de otras... Sin poder detenerlas.  
  
Se sentía tan feliz de tenerla a su lado, que lo apenaba pensar en lo que le podría ocurrir.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo, gimió, su llanto no seguía callado, su cuerpo le pedía expresarse, ya no más silencio...  
  
Hermione al escucharlo lo miró a la cara. Él, avergonzado, giró su cabeza a otro lugar...  
  
¡Harry! ¿qué te ocurre?  
  
Le secó las lágrimas de su rostro y le acarició la mejilla. No podía verlo sufrir así, no podía. Era tan triste verlo con su cara llena de lágrimas, su rostro acongojado... su fuerte actitud reducida por la pena. Generalmente él la consolaba a ella, pero ahora era su turno y verlo así le producía una infinita ternura. Su Harry... débil... temeroso... avergonzado de llorar...  
  
Hermione- habló por fin Harry- ¿alguna vez has tenido esa sensación... esa sensación espantosa que da cuando estás tan feliz, cuando tienes toda la alegría que pudieras pedir, pero se siente que por algún mínimo detalle esa felicidad podría esfumarse sin que nadie pudiera devolvértela?  
  
Sí, amor- contestó preocupada.  
  
Eso es lo que siento...  
  
Mi amor...- Hermione cerró los ojos y lo atrajo hacia ella, Lo abrazo, como a un pequeño niño en los brazos de su madre- Debes estar tranquilo, cariño. No tengas miedo, estoy aquí.  
  
Te amo, Hermione-Dijo escondido en el hombro de Hermione entre sus fuertes gemidos de llanto- Te amo...  
  
Yo también te amo, Harry- le respondió con una voz impregnada de ternura- Como no he amado a nadie...  
  
Que avergonzado estaba de llorar así en frente de ella... Él no debía llorar... no, debía ser fuerte, después de todo lo que le había pasado en su vida no podía llorar ahora, no debía.  
  
Hermione sintió, sin saber cómo, que estaba cohibido...  
  
Te avergüenza llorar?  
  
La verdad... sí.  
  
Pues que no te avergüence nunca, Harry. Menos delante de mí, puedes tener toda la confianza que quieras conmigo. También tienes derecho a llorar como todos- le dijo suavemente ahora mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Está bien...- le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Hermione volvió a limpiarle las lágrimas.  
  
Además tu sabes que te quiero como sea...-le dijo ella riendo- llorón o no...  
  
Al ver a Harry sonreír así, Hermione no pudo evitar besarlo. Adoraba verlo feliz...  
  
Está bien... ahora vamos al Gran Salón, deben estar buscándonos. Como quieras, princesa...  
  
Y se dirigieron al lugar mientras ambos pensaban que una mayor confianza comparada con la de siempre, había nacido entre los dos... 


	12. Siempre juntos

Capítulo 12.  
  
Harry y Hermione entraron al Gran Salón nuevamente. El chico definitivamente no quería que vieran las señas de su llanto, tanto así que trató de limpiarse el rostro frenéticamente con la manga de la túnica. Pero para suerte de Harry sólo se quedaron en la puerta observando.  
  
Todos seguían bailando animadamente, al parecer los ánimos no se irían hasta mucho más tarde. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Ron bailaba alegremente con Parvati. Vio a Seamus conversando galantemente con Lavender y al Profesor Dumbledore que parecía bastante cómodo bailando con madame Pomfrey. Pero a pesar del ambiente de alegría y entusiasmo que reinaba en el salón, Harry no deseaba estar ahí... No quería que se burlaran de él por haber llorado y la preocupación no lo dejaba. No tenía ganas de bailar, ni de disfrutar con los demás, solo quería descansar un poco.  
  
Hermione como si supiera lo que sentía, dijo:  
  
¿Te parece si nos vamos a la Sala Común?  
  
Está bien...  
  
Y se encaminaron hacia ella. Harry tomó suavemente su mano. Necesitaba enormemente su contacto.  
  
Durante el trayecto ninguno dijo palabra, sólo se conformaban con sentir la calidez de sus manos, y de estar juntos. Además no había nada importante que decir, todo eso ya estaba conversado, o eso suponían. No tenían que arruinar su momento. Ahora, solos, los únicos, sin que nadie interrumpiera si tranquilidad.  
  
Por fin llegaron a la Sala Común, Hermione pronunció la contraseña y entraron.  
  
La habitación se encontraba desolada. No se escuchaba nada más que silencio... Restos de envoltorios de lo que parecían ser caramelos longuilinguos se encontraban en el piso, al parecer Fred y George habían estado haciendo de las suyas. Algunos lápices labiales de las chicas atrasadas se encontraban encima de una mesa cerca de la chimenea que crepitaba y le daba un agradable ambiente al lugar.  
  
Hermione avanzó hacia el sillón, se sentó y le indicó a Harry que lo hiciera también. Él obedeció de inmediato.  
  
Harry...  
  
Dime.  
  
¿Ya estás bien?  
  
Sí- sonrió- Gracias a ti, preciosa.  
  
Ella también sonrió abiertamente.  
  
Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un chico tan dulce como tu.  
  
No más que tú. (^.^)  
  
Se callaron por un momento.  
  
¡Hey! Esto es mío-exclamó de pronto Hermione tomando un labial de la mesa.  
  
¿Tuyo?  
  
Sí, ¡Ay! ¡Lavender! Le dije que lo dejara en su lugar, pero no hizo caso.  
  
Jajaja... es que ella no es tan excesivamente organizada como tú.  
  
Muy gracioso- contestó ella sonriendo.  
  
Sí, lo sé- contestó el con aire superior.  
  
Hermione suspiró.  
  
Me alegra que podamos por fin estar solos- dijo Hermione.  
  
Sí... no sabías cuánto deseaba estar contigo tranquilamente.  
  
Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo- contestó ella con una pícara sonrisa.  
  
Juntaron sus rostros de a poco.... Sus labios hicieron contacto y  
sintieron el cálido sabor de la boca del otro. Sus lenguas jugaban, sus  
bocas se movían tratando de dejar allí toda la pasión que sentían sus  
dueños, en ese beso. Se besaban dulcemente, acariciándose, sintiéndose...  
  
Pero Harry sintió algo en su frente, su cicatriz... le ardía... ¡y  
mucho!  
  
¡Ah!- exclamó cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la frente.  
  
¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Hermione preocupada.  
  
Esta vez ni siquiera puedo contestar. No podía hablar... ni moverse.  
  
Escuchaba la voz de Hermione... Al parecer ella ya se había dado cuenta  
de que era su cicatriz...  
  
Sólo deseaba que el dolor acabara pronto. O estar inconsciente para no  
tener que soportarlo.  
  
"¡Por favor!"  
  
Pero no faltó mucho para eso, porque luego de unos minutos cayó su cuerpo  
desmayado, inerte... en los brazos de Hermione...  
  
********************  
  
Sentía su cuerpo pesado, le dolía la cabeza terriblemente... quiso mover un brazo, pero no pudo... parecía de plomo... Deseaba ver dónde estaba... de dónde provenían esas voces lejanas. Cada vez podía escucharlas más cerca...  
  
Con mucho esfuerzo trató de subir sus párpados, era difícil, pero finalmente pudo...  
  
Vio totalmente borroso, no sentía el peso de los anteojos en la nariz, lo más probable es que se los hubieran quitado. Pero alguien se los acercó y los dejó en su mano... Al estar algo más despierto ya se sentía mas capaz y pudo recibir y ponerse los lentes.  
  
Estaba en la enfermería... era de mañana, la luz radiante entraba por un gran ventanal frente a su cama.  
  
Ron estaba sentado a su lado en una silla y a continuación, sentada en la silla siguiente, estaba Hermione, con marcas de lágrimas en su blanco rostro, profundamente dormida en el regazo de Ron.  
  
Harry por un momento sintió celos, pero no... estaba demasiado paranoico por alguna razón, quizás por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.  
  
¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó súbitamente Ron.  
  
Creo... creo que bien.  
  
¿Seguro?- preguntó mirándolo con preocupación.  
  
Seguro- contestó sentándose con esfuerzo.  
  
Harry no podía dejar de mirar a Hermione, tan cómoda durmiendo allí.  
  
Oh, lo siento, no pensé que te disgustara. Además no quería despertarla.  
  
¡No! No... no es eso, Ron... ¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó para cambiar el tema y porque verdaderamente deseaba saber qué había sucedido.  
  
Bueno, yo no lo sé todo, pero anoche Hermione llegó al baile a buscarme desesperada, diciendo que estabas inconsciente o algo así.  
  
Y la causa fue...  
  
Tu cicatriz- completó Ron,- Madame Pomfrey dice que ya estás mejor y que ya puedes irte. Por cierto, Dumbledore le avisó a Pomfrey que deseaba conversar contigo en cuanto salieras de la enfermería.  
  
¿Está enterado?  
  
Por supuesto- sonrió Ron- ¿Cuando Dumbledore no ha estado enterado de algo que te ocurra?  
  
Es cierto- Harry sonrió también, luego de un momento preguntó:  
  
Hey, Ron... ¿Cómo está Parvati?  
  
Eso hizo que Ron enrojeciera hasta las orejas... miró al piso como si allí hubiera algo demasiado espectacular.  
  
¿A... a qué... te refieres?- preguntó.  
  
Tu sabes, Romeo.  
  
¿Romeo? ¿Quién es Romeo?  
  
Luego Harry recordó que Ron carecía de conocimientos sobre el mundo  
muggle.  
  
No importa. ¿Sabes? Me alegra saber lo bien que se llevan. Y siento haber interrumpido tu noche especial.  
  
Harry.  
  
¿Si?  
  
¡No molestes!  
  
Ok. Está bien, está bien. Si no quieres decirme lo comprenderé.  
  
No, es sólo que...  
  
Pero en ese momento Hermione comenzó a moverse y a despertar.  
  
De pronto abrió los ojos y de un momento a otro Harry tenía sus brazos en  
el cuello,  
apretándolo como si se pudiera escapar sin el menor aviso.  
  
¡Harry, no sabes cuánto me preocupé! De pronto te vi desmayado en mis brazos y no supe qué hacer. ¡Ay! No me vuelvas a hacer esto, ¡Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer!  
  
Herm... tranquila... Todo está bien ahora, no te preocupes...  
  
Harry, te quiero tanto...  
  
Jeje, lo sé, princesa... Como yo te quiero a ti- Sonrió abiertamente- Hey, mírame- tomó su cara entre sus manos- Todo está bien ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Harry... Te ha dolido la cicatriz dos veces en dos días, eso es...  
  
¿De acuerdo?- insistió él.  
  
De acuerdo- desistió ella.  
  
De pronto Ron se pudo de pie.  
  
Creo que mejor los dejo solos.  
  
Pero para felicidad de Harry y Hermione, el pelirrojo no parecía triste,  
es más, se le veía extremadamente sonriente.  
  
"La está olvidando" pensó Harry alegre por su amigo.  
  
No, Ron. Quédate- le dijo Harry.  
  
Es que...  
  
Por favor...- insistió Hermione poniendo una cara a la que nadie podría resistirse.  
  
Ok, Esta bien...  
  
Y el chico volvió a sentarse. Habló de inmediato.  
  
Harry, Hermione tiene razón. Te ha dolido la cicatriz dos veces en dos días.  
  
Era cierto. Eso era demasiado... si seguía así, la cicatriz le dolería  
cada dos días o algo así. Y esa perspectiva no era muy agradable.  
  
Harry- esta vez habló su novia- Estos dolores no han sido leves. Son terribles, te desmayas y quedas inconsciente por largo tiempo. No es normal.  
  
Claro que lo es. Voldemort revivió, volvió al poder, es lo menos que podría pasarme. ¿No creen?  
  
Esta vez nadie contestó ni justifico nada.  
  
Oigan, anímense. Esto debía pasar, y está ocurriendo en este momento. Comprendo que no es agradable pensar en eso, pero debemos asumirlo.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio.  
  
Tienes razón- lo apoyó Ron de pronto.  
  
Sí- Siguió Hermione.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
Pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos, lo saben. Recuerden que somos un trío.  
  
Sus amigos sonrieron. Sus mejores amigos... Cuánto los quería y lucharía  
por ellos hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas.  
  
En ese momento vio como ellos lo envolvían en un cálido abrazo. Sintió  
que todas sus fuerzas se reponían, que era sumamente feliz... Porque los  
tenía a ellos... Su novia y su hermano.  
  
El trío volvía a estar unido completamente... 


	13. Pasiones sin control

Capítulo 13  
  
Harry se  
despertó muy  
temprano en  
la mañana.  
Pronto  
recordó que  
estaba en la  
enfermería.  
Le dolía un  
poco la  
cabeza así  
que decidió  
quedarse en  
la  
confortable  
cama un  
momento más.  
Cerró los  
ojos y, se  
dispuso a  
dormir hasta  
más tarde,  
cuando sintió  
pasos.  
  
Abrió los ojos de golpe. Quiso escuchar mejor. Pero de inmediato decidió cerrarlos, haciendo como si dormía. No quería que lo molestaran... no con ese dolor de cabeza. Menos aún quería hablar con alguien sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo, sobre los dolores de su cicatriz. Pero sus deseos no fueron cumplidos cuando la voz de Dumbledore resonó en la amplia enfermería.  
  
- Harry... debo hablar contigo.  
  
" A Dumbledore no se le puede engañar" pensó el muchacho de inmediato.  
  
Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cálida mirada del director. Harry se sentó algo avergonzado por haber tratado de engañarlo (aunque ni siquiera sabía si era él o no) y trató de sentarse con mucho esfuerzo. Durante los últimos días, el cansancio se hacía cada vez más frecuente junto con esa sensación la cual lo hacía sentir como si su cuerpo fuera de plomo.  
  
De pronto Dumbledore habló:  
  
- Te preguntarás por qué estoy aquí, ¿no?  
  
- Bueno... Ron me dijo que fuera a hablar con usted en cuanto saliera de la enfermería, pero...  
  
- La verdad, me pareció imprudente de mi parte presionarte así para que te levantaras temprano, sólo para hablar conmigo. Después de lo ocurrido no es raro que estés cansado de todo esto, así que decidí venir yo a hablar contigo.  
  
- Pues... gracias- contestó Harry sonriéndole.  
  
- Ahora a lo que vine... Supongo que ya sabes de qué se trata.  
  
Harry asintió lentamente.  
  
- Quiero, Harry, que me cuentes con lujo de detalles lo que ocurrió la noche del baile.  
  
Harry volvió a asentir, pero esta vez más rápidamente dándole a entender que captaba la idea.  
  
- Bueno, todo comenzó cuando yo... quería hablar con Hermione- Harry enrojeció furiosamente.  
  
- Continúa.  
  
- Mientras hablábamos, yo me sentí un poco mal- relató el chico sin querer contar la parte en que había llorado-así que quise ir a la sala común a descansar un poco.  
  
- Harry, dije con lujo de detalles- le reprochó el profesor tranquilamente.  
  
- Lo siento.- Dumbledore lo miró con sus ojos azules- Está bien... Luego de pedirle que habláramos fuimos al jardín. Allí caminamos y nos pusimos a conversar... sobre... sobre...  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
-... nuestro... noviazgo.  
  
Sintió su cara ardiendo. Debía de estar sumamente rojo, lo sentía. Pero Dumbledore sólo sonrió abiertamente, y le inspiró con la mirada a que siguiera, como diciendo "No te preocupes, puedes continuar".  
  
- Bueno... le hablé sobre que... tenía miedo- se detuvo un momento- por ella, por lo que Voldemort pudiera hacerle.  
  
- Comprendo. Después fueron a la sala común, ¿no es así?  
  
- Sí- Harry le agradecía demasiado a Dumbledore el haber dejado esa parte hasta ese momento. Aún desistía sobre la idea de contarle lo de su llanto. Y ni hablar de los besos.  
  
- Allí nos sentamos en un sillón y seguimos hablando.  
  
De pronto Harry recordó que la cicatriz comenzó a dolerle a mitad del beso con Hermi. Parecía ser importante contarle el momento en que ocurrió todo. En realidad, lo era.  
  
- Y bueno... nos... nosotros... nos... besamos- Sintió su cara enrojecer nuevamente. Ni siquiera quiso mirar a Dumbledore. Continuó- En ese momento la cicatriz me comenzó a doler demasiado. Mucho peor que las veces anteriores. Luego me desmayé- terminó.  
  
- Está bien, Harry. Cuéntame, ¿te había dolido la cicatriz antes, durante este año?  
  
- Sí. Fue cuando Ron, Hermione y yo caminábamos por el pasillo del colegio. En esa ocasión corrí hasta la sala común, allí perdí el conocimiento.  
  
-Muy bien, Harry- dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie- Ahora debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos del Ministerio de Magia. Cornelius Fudge sigue sin aceptar lo que está pasando- Luego cambió su expresión y dio media vuelta mirándolo cálidamente- ¿Sabes? Ustedes dos me recuerdan mucho a Lily y a James.  
  
Harry se sonrojó por tercera vez viendo cómo Dumbledore salía de la habitación y le guiñaba un ojo.  
  
Después de un momento en silencio Harry se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con sus pues descalzos tocó el frío y blanco suelo. De pronto recordó algunas de tantas veces en las que estuvo en la enfermería. Recordó cuando sus pequeños pies no alcanzaban ese tan recordado piso. Cuando tenía sólo 11 años y esa mesa estaba llena de tarjetas de "recupérate pronto", y repleta de dulces y regalos. Cuando Hermione y él viajaron con el giratiempo; cuando la señora Weasley le dio ese confortable abrazo, ese abrazo de madre, que nunca había podido sentir antes, por lo menos hasta lo que él recordaba. Tantos momentos... tantos recuerdos... Cómo había pasado el tiempo.  
  
Pero no era tiempo para eso. Deseaba ver a sus amigos y saber cómo estaban. Así que se sacó el pijama (n/a :D....) y se vistió con la ropa del colegio. Era fin de semana, así que se pondría ropa más cómoda en la sala común. Cuando estuvo listo, se dirigió a la Torre Gryffindor.  
  
-"Drecsos flemarae".  
  
El cuadro de la señora Gorda se abrió y entró. Había personas sentadas en los confortables sillones, jugando ajedrez mágico, snap explosivo o leyendo algún libro.  
  
Allí estaban sus amigos. Ron jugando ajedrez con Seamus y Hermione leyendo, ¿pero era eso un libro? Se acercó y no lo pudo creer. ¿Hermione leyendo "Corazón de Bruja"?  
  
-Herms... Hermi...- Hermione parecía inmersa en la revista- Preciosa... ¿Estás ahí?  
  
- Harry... ¡Harry! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?  
  
Ella se acercó y lo besó.  
  
- Claro... con ese beso cómo no.  
  
Hermione sonrió y se sonrojó.  
  
- Hey, Harry- Ron había notado su presencia en la sala- ¿Estás bien?  
  
- Por supuesto- contestó el sonriendo.  
  
- Entonces hoy podremos jugar Quidditch, ¿no?- Dijo Ron entusiasmado.  
  
- Pues claro... Pero, no ahora, quizás más tarde.  
  
- Oh... está bien- contestó Ron un poco decepcionado, pero feliz de igual manera, chocando las manos con Harry.  
  
- Creo que ahora iré a cambiarme.  
  
- Harry, quiero hablarte- dijo Hermione rápidamente.  
  
- Ok, ¿que tal si me acompañas? Allí podremos hablar.  
  
Hermione le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria.  
  
- No puedo entrar allí, lo tengo prohibido.  
  
- No vas a hacer nada malo, Hermi.  
  
- Ay... Ok, está bien, pero si nos descubren será tu culpa.  
  
- Toda la culpa será mía, no te preocupes- le sonrió.  
  
Subieron las escaleras. Hermione se sentía un poco incómoda. No podía estar ahí... ¿Y si de verdad la descubrían? Bueno, ya había entrado una vez allí y nada pasó...  
  
Harry abrió la puerta. Estaba todo bastante desordenado.  
  
"Era de esperarse" pensó Hermione "Hombres"  
  
- Ahora espera aquí- le dijo el chico.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
Harry abrió un cajón, sacó algo de ropa y se fue directo al baño, pero no sin antes besar a su chica.  
  
- Vuelvo enseguida- y cerró la puerta.  
  
Hermione se sentó en la cama de Harry, lo supo porque del mueble contiguo a la cama él sacó su ropa. Estaba ordenada. Por lo menos más que las otras.  
  
Por el otro lado de la puerta se escuchó el ruido de agua corriendo. Luego la voz de Harry.  
  
- Bueno, ¿y de qué querías hablarme?  
  
- Quería saber cómo estabas. Después de todo lo ocurrido supongo que no estás del todo bien- la chica se acercó a la puerta para hablar mejor con su novio.  
  
-La verdad, estoy bastante cansado. Pero... - no quería preocuparla diciéndole que aún estaba preocupado por ella, que cada día se sentía más cansado y que verdaderamente no sabía cómo enfrentar todo esto...- aparte de eso, estoy bien.  
  
"Eso no sonó muy convincente" pensó el chico bajo el agua de la ducha.  
  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
  
- Completamente.  
  
No se sentía bien mintiéndole. Pero era lo mejor. Eso creía.  
  
Hermione se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda a la puerta del baño. Podía escuchar el agua, ese sonido la relajaba. Y lo necesitaba, porque a decir verdad, ella había perdido el control de sus nervios también. Cómo no, si su novio se había desmayado y no había despertado hasta ese día. La cicatriz le dolía cada vez más frecuentemente. Eso no era normal. Bueno... normal dentro del ámbito de los dolores de cicatriz, que nunca faltaban.  
  
El agua se detuvo al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
- ¿Y tú cómo has estado?- se escuchó la voz de Harry.  
  
- He pasado un día completo sin verte. ¿Crees que estoy bien, amor?- preguntó ella dulcemente.  
  
- Entonces, ¿no fuiste a visitarme a la enfermería?  
  
- Claro que sí. Y te miré dormir por horas.... Pensándolo bien, eso tampoco estuvo tan mal.  
  
Hermione se levantó del suelo. Justo cuando Harry salía del baño, ya vestido y con el cabello húmedo, mas despeinado que nunca.  
  
- Aunque no pude resistir tanto sin verte sonreír- terminó la chica.  
  
Harry se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un suave beso. Tan suave, como si ella se pudiera quebrar. Sus labios se movían suavemente.  
  
Él le acarició el cabello y luego sus brazos. Eran tan suaves... Subió a sus blancos hombros, igualmente tersos.  
  
Por su parte, Hermione tenía a Harry tomado por el cuello. No quería moverse, quería disfrutar al máximo las caricias que el chico le daba, ahora en la espalda, subiéndole un poco la blusa.  
  
Avanzaron, sin darse cuenta, hasta que ella quedó apoyada en uno de los pilares de madera de las camas con dosel.  
  
Harry besó el cuello de Hermione lentamente, haciendo que esta no pudiera controlar un suspiro. Su blusa se humedeció un poco con las gotas que caían del cabello del chico, pero no le interesó. (que apasionado el niño eh? =P)  
  
Hermione quitó la cara de Harry de su cuello, dándole a entender que quería que la besara más en los labios. Y así lo hizo.  
  
Cuando necesitaron aire se separaron sus bocas, pero seguían abrazados mirando sus labios, y luego subir su mirada hasta sus ojos. Con sus respiraciones agitadas.  
  
"Como me gustan sus ojos" pensó ella.  
  
- Hermione- dijo Harry aún con la voz agitada- sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero te amo.  
  
- No importa que lo repitas. Es más, adoro que lo repitas. Es que, yo también te amo... te amo demasiado, Harry. No sabes cómo.  
  
Esta vez ella le dio un corto beso en los labios y dijo:  
  
- Creo que ya deberíamos bajar.  
  
Harry puso una cara apenada, quería estar más con ella, besarla más, abrazarla...  
  
- Está bien... Tienes razón.  
  
Y aunque, en el fondo ninguno de los dos lo deseaba, bajaron hasta la sala común.  
  
**************************************************************************** * Está bastante más digamos.... apasionado jeje, ojalá les haya gustado... Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Me alegro mucho de que la disfruten. Y perdón X el atraso =p Pero por fin ahora estoy de vacaciones. Y... recuerden....MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!! 


	14. Palabras indeseadas y una promesa

Capítulo 14  
  
Esa tarde, paseando por el jardín de Hogwarts con Hermione, fue bastante perturbadora. Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás, en la habitación de los chicos de quinto curso. La pasión que habían tenido no había sido la usual, fue mayor, mucho mayor. Su deseo fue incontrolable, y al parecer el de Hermione también. No era que le preocupara mucho, solo quería poner en orden sus acciones, porque en ese momento no se pudo controlar. Si Hermione no le hubiera pedido que bajaran, se habría quedado toda la tarde besándola... abrazándola... y ahora pensaba que, la verdad, no sabía hasta donde llegar. ¿Cuál era el límite? ¿Dónde debía detenerse la expresión de deseo que sentía por ella?  
  
Tenía miedo de hacer algo que a su novia le molestara, porque si llegara a hacerle daño, no se lo perdonaría. Pero, ¿cómo saberlo? Nadie nunca le dio consejo sobre eso; y además, era un tema bastante embarazoso.  
  
Podría mandarle una carta a Sirius y pedirle consejo, para salir de la duda y no sentirse tan incómodo, pero lo avergonzaba un poco hablarle de ese tema.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo, Harry?- preguntó de pronto Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
- No, nada- mintió, y luego le sonrió.  
  
"Piensa en eso más tarde, Harry" se dijo, y luego habló:  
  
- ¿Qué hora es, Hermi?  
  
- Las siete y media, ¿Por qué?  
  
- Uf, el tiempo contigo se pasa volando- dijo mirando hacia el cielo- No, sólo preguntaba... es que estoy... algo cansado.  
  
Y era cierto. A pesar de haber despertado muy tarde ese día, y de haber descansado lo suficiente, el cansancio se le venía encima. No podía evitarlo. Cada mañana aumentaban las ganas de quedarse en la cama durmiendo un par de horas más y cada noche deseaba ir a dormir lo antes posible.  
  
El agotamiento que había empezado a sentir hace unos días, era mucho más frecuente.  
  
- ¡Harry!- de pronto escuchó la voz de Hermione llamándolo fuertemente- ¡Te he llamado 3 veces!  
  
- ¿Qué? Ah, lo siento, preciosa. Ando algo distraído hoy.  
  
- Está bien- ella sonrió comprensivamente cambiando completamente su expresión- Me decías que estabas cansado... ¿Aún estás cansado? Creo que eso....  
  
- Estoy bien, Hermi. No te preocupes. Es sólo que he tenido un... mal día- diciendo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.  
  
- Harry, hemos estado todo el día juntos. ¿Te... te molesta mi... compañía?  
  
- ¡No! ¡No! Hermi... ¡Nunca me he sentido incómodo contigo! ¡Por supuesto que no!  
  
" ¡Estúpido!" se regañó mentalmente " ¿Qué no podías pensar en una excusa mejor?"  
  
- ¿Entonces... qué es?- preguntó aún preocupada.  
  
- Voy a ser sincero. Eso era solo una excusa. Fue lo primero que pensé. Debo decirte que la respuesta no la sé. Pero...no... no creo que sea nada, no te preocupes. Y, hey, nunca creas que me molesta estar contigo, ¿está bien?  
  
La chica sonrió.  
  
- Está bien. Creo que yo también ando algo sensible hoy.  
  
Y luego rió suavemente.  
  
- ¿Te parece si ya entramos al castillo?- sugirió Harry.  
  
- Sí, tienes razón. Está haciendo frío aquí afuera.  
  
- Ven aquí- se sacó su capa, se la puso, y luego la rodeó con sus brazos por detrás.  
  
- Así esta mucho mejor.  
  
Los dos sonrieron, y sin dejar esa posición emprendieron el camino al castillo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Allí estaba... Sus penetrantes ojos rojos lo observaban desafiante, debajo de la oscura capucha que ocultaba su pálida piel.  
  
- Estás esperándolo, ¿no?-dijo el repugnante ser.  
  
Esa voz...  
  
- Voldemort- se escuchó decir a sí mismo.  
  
Su mano huesuda y pálida levantó su varita. Pero no hacia él. La varita iba hacia un punto al lado de Harry, un punto que no podía mirar. Por más que lo intentaba, sus ojos no permitían que observara a la víctima de su enemigo.  
  
El conocido rayo de luz verde alumbró todo el lugar...  
  
-¡¡¡NOO!!!  
  
Se despertó de un salto, sentándose en su cama, apoyado con los brazos hacia atrás.  
  
"Ese sueño... no ahora, Voldemort... no ahora"  
  
Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos con una expresión asustada. De inmediato los cerró. Jadeaba. Tragó saliva con dificultad.  
  
- Fue solo un sueño, Harry. Solo eso...  
  
Miró la habitación. Ron dormía en la cama de al lado. Neville roncaba, todo estaba en orden. Pero él se sentía... incompleto. Algo lo perturbaba.  
  
Al tocarse el pecho se dio cuenta que estaba empapado en sudor. La camisa de su pijama estaba pegada a su cuerpo y su rostro mojado, mostraba señas de que también lágrimas habían surcado por ahí.  
  
Se preguntaba cómo una pesadilla tan corta y sin sentido podía haberlo dejado en esas condiciones.  
  
Se puso los anteojos y se levantó de su cama. Le costó moverse. Sentía su cuerpo demasiado agotado. Se dirigió a la ventana para despejarse un poco. Al estar frente a ella, la abrió, y aspiró el aire que lo relajó de inmediato, de forma inexplicable.  
  
Luego se acercó a la mesa en donde se encontraba la jarra de agua. Se sirvió un poco y bebió todo de una vez.  
  
¿Qué significaría esa pesadilla? Lógicamente Voldemort mataría gente; mucha gente, ahora que había regresado en plenitud, pero, ¿Por qué un sueño le mostraba la caída de una de las víctimas? ¿Qué relación tenía con él?  
  
Se habría quedado mucho más tranquilo si esa pesadilla le hubiera enseñado su propia muerte. Sabía a la perfección la principal intención de Voldemort, pero no era él el protagonista en esa visión.  
  
Pero entonces, ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era el ser que no podía ver?  
  
Sentía extrañamente que ese sueño era importante, por lo menos para él. Que no lo podía dejar pasar.  
  
- Si sigues así terminarás perdiendo la cabeza- se dijo a sí mismo.  
  
Pero al parecer habló muy fuerte porque otra voz se hizo presente a través de la oscuridad.  
  
-¿Harry?- un Ron medio dormido sacó su cabeza por entre las cortinas de su cama, con el cabello completamente desordenado.  
  
- Vuelve a dormir.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- Ocurre que me estoy volviendo loco, Ron - contestó con firmeza ya cansado de todo lo que sucedía, luego suspiró- Ahora es mejor que duermas.  
  
Ron no dijo nada más y obedeció. Prefería no molestarlo cuando estaba alterado.  
  
Harry, por otro lado, se dirigió al baño. Se sacó los anteojos, abrió la llave del agua fría y se lavó la cara. Luego se miró en el espejo.  
  
- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tengo que cargar con tanta responsabilidad? - suspiró.  
  
Decidió ir a hablar con Dumbledore al día siguiente, a primera hora. Debía saberlo.  
  
Se secó la cara, se puso los lentes y salió del baño. De inmediato fue hacia el escritorio. Tomó pluma y pergamino y escribió:  
  
Querido Sirius:  
  
Lamento molestarte, pero acabo de tener una pesadilla sobre Voldemort. Allí mataba a alguien que estaba a un lado de mí, a mi lado izquierdo. Pero no le encuentro sentido. Si soy yo su principal víctima, ¿por qué no me mataba a mí en el sueño? Bueno, yo no podía verlo y eso me inquieta. ¿Qué quiere decir?  
  
Espero tu respuesta:  
  
Harry  
  
Fue una carta muy breve y mal escrita, pero tenía sueño y no estaba dispuesto a hacer su mejor caligrafía y redacción en esos momentos.  
  
Fue hacia Hedwig y le ató la carta a la pata.  
  
- Llévale esto a Sirius, ¿si?  
  
La lechuza salió de inmediato, y Harry observó su partida, mirando el brillo que la luna producía sobre su blanco plumaje.  
  
Luego de cambiarse de pijama, se metió en la cama. Y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto cayó en un sueño intranquilo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
- ¡Harry!... ¡Harry!... ¡HARRY!  
  
Un almohada se estrelló en su cara y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos.  
  
Allí estaba su amigo pelirrojo, tratando de despertarlo de todos los modos existentes.  
  
- Creí que ya estabas muerto.  
  
- Lo siento... No te escuché...  
  
- ¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡He estado gritándote desde hace mucho!  
  
- Ya te dije, lo siento.  
  
- Está bien. Pero apresúrate que llegamos tarde.  
  
Se vistió lo más rápido posible y bajó con Ron a la Sala Común, donde los esperaba una Hermione bastante impaciente.  
  
- ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? He...  
  
- Fue mi culpa- Interrumpió Harry.  
  
- Pero... Harry...- dijo su novia mirando su rostro- ¿Dormiste mal?  
  
- Supongo que sí- dijo acercándose a su novia para besarla en los labios brevemente. Ella recibió el beso gustosa.  
  
- Amigo, tienes una cara horrible- comentó Ron.  
  
- Si tu te despertaras a las 3 de la mañana y no pudieras dormir tranquilo también la tendrías.- le contestó.  
  
Hermione lo miró sospechosamente. No debería haber dicho eso... Quizás ya habría sacado sus conclusiones sobre su constante cansancio, y no quería que ella se preocupara.  
  
Pero antes que ella pudiera decir nada, él mismo, los apuró para ir a clases.  
  
Hermione lo abrazó sin razón alguna y luego le tomó la mano desechando la idea de preguntarle algo.  
  
- Vamos...- dijo ella, besándolo nuevamente y emprendieron el camino a clases.  
  
Estaban a pocos pasos de la mazmorra de Pociones, pero Harry de pronto recordó algo.  
  
- Esperen- dijo deteniéndose de repente- Debo ir a hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron rápidamente.  
  
Pero Harry no lo escuchaba, ya había doblado por un corredor e ignoró los gritos de sus amigos pidiendo explicaciones.  
  
Corrió por los pasillos, con los pensamientos de la noche anterior dándole vueltas en la cabeza, hasta que por fin encontró la fea gárgola que coronaba la oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
Pero, ¿Cuál era la contraseña?  
  
Probó la que siempre le había funcionado... pero estaba seguro de que no era la correcta. Dumbledore no dejaría la misma por años.  
  
- Sorbete de limón.  
  
Nada ocurrió...  
  
- Caramelo de limón.  
  
Pero... la estatua seguía inmóvil...  
  
Por lo que recordaba casi siempre se relacionaban con algo dulce así que....  
  
- ¿Panqué de limón?- dijo al azar.  
  
"No puedo creerlo" pensó de inmediato mientras la gárgola se movía de su lugar dejando libre la entrada.  
  
Subió la escalera de caracol, que en realidad lo llevaba automáticamente, como una escalera mecánica, hacía el despacho del director.  
  
Al llegar al final observó la imponente puerta de roble que se encontraba ante sus ojos. Tuvo la extraña idea de que se había encogido, él la recordaba muchísimo más grande...  
  
Pero no estaba ahí para cuestionarse sobre los misterios de las puertas, así que tocó una vez, y esperó un momento, pero nadie abrió. Tocó nuevamente... nada.  
  
Pensó en irse y volver más tarde, sin embargo, la idea que lo atormentaba no podía esperar mucho tiempo. Así que, inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió la puerta, aunque solo fue un poco, para observar si el profesor estaba ahí.  
  
Y claro que estaba allí. Su canoso y largo cabello era inconfundible, aunque estuviera de espaldas como en ese momento.  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar su nombre para llamarlo, el director habló primero.  
  
- Ha comenzado... Y no es difícil de entender...  
  
¿A qué se refería? Él no se había percatado de su presencia... y el director no era fácil de engañar. ¿Sabría que se encontraba allí?  
  
Dumbledore con la mirada baja, mirando algo que sostenía en sus manos, volvió a hablar:  
  
- No quiero imaginar sus desdicha si ella llegara a morir. Porque ya es hora de que la historia se vuelva a repetir... Sólo espero... que ella sobreviva... como lo hizo Lily...  
  
En ese momento algo parecido a un rayo cruzó su mente y el miedo lo invadió nuevamente con más intensidad.  
  
Así, escondido detrás de la puerta de Dumbledore, no podía gritar como deseaba hacerlo.  
  
Con manos temblorosas cerró la gran puerta lo más suavemente que pudo y salió corriendo del lugar a grandes zancadas. No sabía hacia donde iba. Y, por supuesto, no quería ir a clases.  
  
Deseaba no haber escuchado nada. Porque en ese momento todo quedó claro. Todo encajó. Quien estaba a su lado en el sueño... era...  
  
-Hermione- pronunció con melancolía mientras corría a toda velocidad.  
  
Conocía desde un principio el riesgo que todos sus seres queridos corrían, pero el saber lo que acababa de escuchar, de la boca del propio Albus Dumbledore; ese hombre de confianza, ese hombre que nunca se equivocaba... era demasiado doloroso.  
  
"Ya es hora de que la historia se vuelva a repetir" la voz de Dumbledore resonaba en su cabeza.  
  
Sin previo aviso tropezó quién sabe con qué y cayó de frente apoyado en sus manos y rodillas. Pero no se molestó en levantarse. Quiso quedarse allí, en ese corredor vacío, solo...  
  
No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nunca en todos sus años de Hogwarts, había escuchado tales palabras, anunciándole la muerte de alguien. O quizás sí, pero no recordaba que le hubiese dolido tanto. Esta era difícil de soportar, sobretodo si se trataba de alguien a quién amaba tanto... ¿Por qué debía ser ella?  
  
Aún sentado en el frío piso, puso sus manos en su rostro, cerrando los ojos lo más fuertemente que pudo.  
  
Apoyó su espalda en la pared. No quería nada más. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser un adolescente normal... Sin tantos problemas con los cuales no podía cargar... Bueno... con los cuales creía que no podía cargar. Porque en el fondo sabía que era capaz de enfrentarlos, tal y como lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones.  
  
Pero esta vez se sentía más débil... menos capaz.  
  
- ¡No!- pronunció de pronto.  
  
No podía dejarse vencer. La vida de Hermione era la que estaba en juego, y aunque se sintiera cansado, y harto de cargar con el peso en sus hombros, lucharía hasta el fin por ella. Por ella a quién amaba tanto. Por ella, por sus sonrisas, besos y abrazos. Por su amor...  
  
- No dejaré que nada malo te ocurra, mi amor... Lo juro.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Voy a hacer algo k jamás he hecho:  
  
Contestar Reviews!!! ^^  
  
COLLI : Mi fic, que ha ido de a poco desarrollándose, va de a poquito y ya en el cap 14 sale aun mas a la luz la trama. Mi fic es bastante lento y es de MUCHO ROMANCE. Es para los que quieren ver mucho de este tema. =P Tampoco puedo poner a Pansy, Draco y a to2 los profesores (ya puse a Dumbledore), pk la historia no tiene nada que ver con estos personajes. El clímax de mi fic esta remotamente relacionado con ellos. Ojalá te gusten mas los capítulos próximos.  
  
CIVENUS: No te preocupes, aki tienes el cap 14. ^^ Me he demorado un poco, pk escribo cuando me entra la inspiración. =p y hubo un tpo. de sequía de ideas. Pero ahora lo voy a seguir con mas continuidad ;), (ESPERO n.ñ) un abrazo.  
  
ALEIRBA: Que bueno que te este gustando. No se que me paso, tratare de hacerlos mejores, voy a seguir tu consejo. Y me das tu opinión sobre este ok? ^^ Ojalá te guste mas que los otros.  
  
CARO RADCLIFFE: jeje si estan bastante acalorados y apasionados, esa era mi idea ^^ . no se si aun pase "algo mas" =P entre ellos, no lo tengo previsto. Pero voy a continuarla lo mejor posible para que la sigan disfrutando , los que lo hacen. Cariños.  
  
BUNNY1986: A mi tb me encantan ^^ ES mi pareja favorita!!!!!!! =D estoy contigo! VIVA H/H!!!!!! ^^  
  
GRACIAS POR TO2 LOS REVIEWS!!!!! ^^ De verdad k levantan el ánimo para continuar escribiendo. =D 


	15. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Capítulo 15  
  
Y allí estaba... solo en el pasillo... pensando sobre lo que acababa de escuchar y sufriendo al imaginar como sería la vida sin su novia.  
  
Nadie pasaba por allí aún, todos los alumnos estaban en clase viviendo su día normal, su vida normal... sin problemas, ni llantos, ni sufrimiento. No como él...  
  
No podía sacar el tema de su cabeza... sus pensamientos parecían querer arrancar de ella, pero no encontraban salida.  
  
Hermione rondaba por su mente de forma inconsciente y pronto recordó la inquietud que lo invadió hace dos días atrás, después de esa ola de pasión que experimentaron.  
  
Dejó el tema pasar sin detenerse a revisarlo y tratar de solucionarlo.  
  
Ahora era mucho más importante la vida de su novia y estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa que ocurriera la conversarían y solucionarían juntos.  
  
Ya había decidido no rendirse... y ¿ahora qué? ¿Esperar a que pase algo y reaccionar demasiado tarde? Era lo más sensato... No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se podía encontrar Voldemort en esos momentos, y buscarlo era más que una odisea... Pero si algo ocurría y no lo podía detener a tiempo... No se perdonaría el dejar que algo le ocurriese a Hermione.  
  
Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
- Harry...- una Hermione preocupada se arrodillaba delante de él- ¿Qué haces aquí sentado? ¿Por qué no fuiste......?  
  
Pero un abrazo profundo no la dejó terminar. Hermione estaba acorralada entre los fuertes brazos de Harry y él pudo sentir a su corazón dar un salto.  
  
No quería soltarla por ningún motivo, era su vida y sentía que en cualquier momento se le podía ir entre los dedos...  
  
Hermione le correspondía el abrazo, pero confundida por la reacción de Harry.  
  
- Harry- dijo ella de pronto en su oído, suavemente- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- ¿Te había dicho alguna vez lo hermosa que eres y cuánto te amo?  
  
- Jeje, creo que sí, mi vida.  
  
- Pues lo digo otra vez. Eres lo más maravilloso que ha pisado esta tierra y te amo como no te imaginas- dijo dulcemente sin soltarla.  
  
- ¿A qué viene todo esto?  
  
Hermione se alejó un poco de él para verle a los ojos. Esos ojos que ahora tenían un aspecto cansado y abrumado.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- habló de nuevo.  
  
Él no hacía nada más que mirarla fijamente y perderse en sus ojos marrones...  
  
Hermione se levantó al no recibir respuesta y le tomó de las manos, tirándolo despacio.  
  
- Vamos.  
  
Harry no dijo nada. Sólo la observaba allí en el frío pasillo.  
  
- ¿Harry? Harry, por favor dime qué te ocurre.  
  
Decidió reaccionar... pero esta vez fijó la vista en el suelo y murmuró:  
  
- Estoy bien.  
  
- Eso no sonó muy creíble, ¿sabes?  
  
- Vamos a clase. No quiero que te castiguen...  
  
- No me castigarán, se supone que estoy en el baño.  
  
- Pues a mí si que me castigarán- dijo sonriendo levemente.  
  
Se levantó y emprendió el camino a clase con la cabeza gacha. Ella lo siguió, y aún muy confundida, pero no rendida, pronunció:  
  
- Sabes que no puedes engañarme, Harry. Y me duele que no confíes en mí.  
  
Harry se detuvo, aún mirando el suelo y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. La situación se estaba complicando. Pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía decirle nada. Sabía que se preocuparía aunque no lo demostrara. Trataría de hacer algo, de luchar, y no quería exponerla a peligro semejante.  
  
- Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento, pero aún no puedo decírtelo.  
  
- Está bien... Supongo que debo comprenderlo.  
  
- Gracias...  
  
Un beso selló la conversación y de la mano caminaron a clase.  
  
"No sabes cuánto me duele que creas que no confío en ti, si de verdad supieras..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Esa tarde llegó a su habitación, cansado como siempre, pero sorprendido ante la idea de que la profesora McGonagall no le impusiera ningún castigo por interrumpir su clase y perdérsela casi completa. Imaginó que Dumbledore le había contado algo sobre lo que pasaba y le había pedido que tuviera más consideración con él. Pero él no quería lástima, era lo que menos deseaba.  
  
Se tiró de frente en su cama, y comenzó a caer en una deliciosa somnolencia que le cerró los ojos de inmediato.  
  
Para su mala suerte alguien entró en la habitación. - Harry...  
  
Era Ron.  
  
- Hola...- respondió Harry con voz dormida, dándose la vuelta.  
  
- ¿Estás bien?  
  
- ¿Que todos se pusieron de acuerdo hoy para preguntarme eso?  
  
- Lo siento... es que no tienes muy buen aspecto.  
  
- Lo sé y no me importa- se dio media vuelta de nuevo sin querer conversar más.  
  
- ¿Sabes?- dijo Ron avanzando y sentándose en su propia cama- Has estado distante estos días. Ya no reímos como antes, ni hacemos travesuras. Quizás ya estamos grandecitos para eso, pero... Tal vez es por lo que ocurrió...  
  
Comprendió de pronto que ese no era él. El Harry de antes siempre llevaba una sonrisa estampada en su rostro. El sólo hecho de ver un partido de quidditch lo alegraba y le encantaba conversar con Ron. Reír con él... como antes.  
  
Quiso disculparse, pero el pelirrojo habló primero.  
  
- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Soy tu amigo, puedes contarme lo que sea.  
  
- Lo siento mucho, Ron- habló de pronto sentándose en la cama- Basta con hacer lo que estoy haciendo, para decir que me comporté mal.  
  
Ron asintió. Harry continuó:  
  
- Sé que he estado distante y sé también que me comportado de forma muy misteriosa.  
  
Ron asintió de nuevo con expresión preocupada.  
  
- Bueno... primero que nada: lo siento. Hay razones que...  
  
- Eso es lo que Hermione y yo nos hemos estado preguntando todo este tiempo. ¿Cuáles son esas razones? ¿Qué nos ocultas?  
  
- ¡Hermione va a morir, Ron!  
  
Lo había dicho... No pudo con tanto peso dentro de él, no pudo evitar soltarlo. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. No sabía que el pronunciar esas palabras dolería tanto.  
  
Ron no supo qué decir... ¿Hermione iba a morir? Pero...  
  
- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Ron con voz temblorosa.  
  
Una lágrima se deslizó por la mano de Harry y supo que él estaba llorando.  
  
No podía ser... Harry lloraba delante de él... ¿qué hacía ahora?  
  
Ron se puso de pie y se sentó junto a Harry. Luego le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal de apoyo.  
  
Era realmente extraño ver a su amigo llorando... Bueno realmente no lloraba, sólo tenía unas pocas lágrimas silenciosas sobre el rostro. Pero no podía ocultar la mirada de dolor.  
  
- Voldemort va a asesinarla... Y no sé qué hacer para detenerlo- dijo ahora apartando las manos de su rostro y con voz suave y lenta- No sé por dónde empezar, qué hacer... Siempre... Siempre, durante todos mis enfrentamientos con Voldemort él se presentaba de pronto y...  
  
Quería llorar, pero lo avergonzaba demasiado hacerlo delante de Ron. Decidió continuar y tragarse esas inmensas ganas de soltar todo lo que sentía:  
  
- Ahora sé que quiere matar a Hermione...lo sé desde ahora. Siempre...su objetivo era yo, por eso... por eso... no me importaba si se aparecía de pronto e intentaba asesinarme allí mismo. Pero... no sabes cómo se siente saber que... que... lo que más amas en este mundo se puede ir y que, aunque puedes hacer algo para detenerlo, no sabes cómo.  
  
Impotencia... Sentía una inmensa impotencia. ¿Qué hacer? ¡¿Qué puedes hacer contra eso?!  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó de pronto Ron.  
  
- Escuché a Dumbledore decirlo. Dijo algo sobre que la historia se repetiría y que esperaba que ella sobreviviera como lo hizo... mi... madre...  
  
Un gran silencio reinó en la habitación. Por un lado Ron no sabía qué decir...  
  
Hermione... podría morir. Aquella a quién amo tanto, pero por la cual, el mismo amor tuvo que irse, por su decisión...  
  
Ahora sentía por ella un inmenso cariño, y era casi como su hermana... por eso mismo no podía dejar que ella muriese, no podía morir...  
  
Además del millar de preguntas sin respuesta en su cabeza, Ron no sabía qué hacer para animar a Harry, a pesar de que él mismo estaba mal al saber lo de su amiga.  
  
Harry permanecía allí, con la vista fija en un punto determinado de la habitación... Estaba destrozado y no había podido demostrar todo el dolor que sentía antes. Pero ahora lo hacía... delante de su amigo, cosa que lo avergonzaba, pero las lágrimas no se controlan... no es algo que se puede mandar.  
  
- ¿Te parece si vamos a visitar a Hagrid?- interrumpió Ron sus pensamientos.  
  
" Él quizás sabrá qué hacer" pensó Ron.  
  
Harry se limpió el rostro. Quería distraerse y le agradecía eternamente a su amigo lo que estaba haciendo por él.  
  
Asintió y salieron de la habitación... con rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
- Una última cosa, Ron. No le digas nada a Hermione aún...  
  
*************************** Este capitulo estuvo mas corto u.u pero pronto seran mas largos, es que aun tengo que organizarme sobre como voy a ordenar los hechos :P.  
  
Bueno.... espero que les haya gustado... ahora si entró un poco de drama a la historia.... :p  
  
Ahora por segunda vez.....  
  
Contestación reviews!!!!! ^^  
  
Kirita Kasuqi: que bien que te haya gustado!! ^^ me alegra saber que hay quienes disfrutan de mi fic. Yo tb adoro a esta pareja... me gusta mucho... para mi gusto es la mejor! ^^  
  
VIVA H/H!!!!! =D  
  
Aleirba: que bueno que te haya gustado más que los otros... espero que tambien te gusten los sgtes. Quería mostrar esa faceta de Harry adolescente. Claro que el pobre no ha podido vivir muy tranquilo su adolescencia :p en mi fic el siemrpe va a querer mucho a hermi. La adora e iimaginate que te pase lo que a el... por eso esta tan mal... y por eso ha llorado, cosa que lo avergüenza mucho, pero que a su vez sabe que es normal. Por supuesto que va ha haber alguna batalla por ahí, y hermione va a luchar lo que mas pueda. (aunque Harry no la deje ;P)  
  
Damaris: muchas gracias... estoy tratando de continuarlo lo antes posible, pero es que a hace unos dias me dio una gripe horrible y no pude continuarlo, pero aki estoy de nuevo!!! ^^ A mi tb me gusto ese capitulo. La gracia era que Harry se preguntara donde debia parar... pero después de lo k paso creo que deja ese tema para después y se da cuenta d k eso lo solucionarian los dos a su tpo. =D  
  
Ady-chan: que bueno que fue de tu agrado. Me encanta recibir reviews diciendo que les encantó la historia, pk eso me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^ y tranquila que aki tienes mas y espero que pronto pueda poner el prox. De nada, tambien es mi pareja favorita. n.n  
  
Sip tuve un problema, Ponia el capitulo pero me mostraba mi otro fic, asi que espere un tpo, y trate de nuevo, por suerte funciono... ^^ ojala que otros lean ese fic, pk tiene significado para mi y me gustaria que me dieran sus opiniones ( me ha llegado un solo review! T.T) pero weno... gracias por seguir mi fic... ^^  
  
Un beso a to2 y MANDEN REVIEWS!!! =D 


	16. ¡¿Por qué!

Capítulo 16  
  
Se dirigían a paso lento a la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry no decía nada, miraba el suelo concentrado, como si pensara en algo muy importante. En su cabeza había tal revoltijo de pensamientos que no pudo aclarar ninguno.  
  
Así que su madre había podido haber muerto antes y sobrevivió...Pero después de todo nada sirvió... fue todo en vano, porque el maldito Lord Voldemort la asesinó de cualquier forma, cuando él tenía sólo un año. Sólo se le aseguraron unos años de vida más. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese asesino!  
  
Ya habían llegado a la cabaña de Hagrid. Ron tocó la enorme puerta tres veces. El semi-gigante abrió despacio, su mueca de angustia no pudo ser disimulada ni siquiera por el enmarañado cabello y barba que le cubrían todo el rostro.  
  
- Hola chicos- dijo tratando de parecer alegre- Pasen, pasen.  
  
Entraron y se sentaron en las gigantescas sillas que ocupaban habitualmente. Harry notó ahora que sus pies ya no le quedaban tan alejados del suelo sentado ahí como antes.  
  
- Bueno... Hagrid- dijo Ron- Harry...  
  
Aunque no estaba mirando más allá que sus pies y las patas de la silla, sabía que Ron estaba tratando de señalarlo disimuladamente indicándole a Hagrid su estado.  
  
- Harry... ¿estás bien?  
  
Levantó la mirada.  
  
- No, Hagrid, no estoy bien- se detuvo un momento y lo miró fijamente- Y por tu cara creo que tu tampoco lo estás.  
  
Hagrid llevó su mirada al piso.  
  
- Es cierto- contestó el hombre con voz fúnebre- ¿Ya te enteraste, no es así? - Sí, Hagrid y no sé cómo poder enfrentar todo esto.  
  
Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo.  
  
- Tranquilo, Harry- le dijo Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Esto tampoco esa un chiste para mí.  
  
Harry apretó los párpados. El llanto no se manifestaría esta vez.  
  
Hagrid se puso de pie y se acercó a la silla del acongojado chico. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y dijo:  
  
- Es por eso que yo también estoy así. Me recuerda cómo tu padre sufría. Eres el vivo retrato de él en esta situación.  
  
Harry levantó el rostro y miró a Hagrid. Este lo miraba comprensivamente. Luego observó a su amigo pelirrojo.  
  
- Entre los dos la cuidaremos. No dejaremos que nada le pase, Harry- lo apoyó. - Nada le puede pasar. Si ella muere yo muero con ella- afirmó finalmente.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Esa noche Harry volvió más calmado al castillo. Ya no estaba tan alterado y el apoyo que Ron le había dado en el momento necesario sirvió para levantarle el ánimo considerablemente.  
  
Durante el camino ninguno de los dos habló. Sentían que si decían algo romperían ese ambiente tranquilo que habían logrado conseguir.  
  
Se detuvieron ante el retrato de la dama gorda.  
  
- "Ádole lion"- pronunció Harry.  
  
Cruzaron el cuadro rápidamente y Harry, sin pensar en nada más, se dirigió a su habitación, pero Ron no lo siguió. Harry se volteó para llamarle, mas el chico no lo escuchó. Estaba parado cerca de la entrada de la sala común observando el sillón más grande de la sala común.  
  
Él también se dirigió hacia el lugar y supo por qué Ron no lo había seguido.  
  
Se veía la espalda de alguien acurrucado, al parecer, llorando.  
  
Harry, sin pensar más, se dirigió a ver quién se encontraba allí.  
  
Hermione tenía una manta entre sus brazos. Su rostro estaba escondido entre sus brazos apoyados de forma torpe en el asiento del sillón. Estaba despeinada y alterada.  
  
- Hermi...- susurró Harry agachándose junto a ella- Cariño, ¿estás bien? - ¿Hermione?- le habló suavemente Ron que se encontraba a espaldas de Harry.  
  
De repente levantó el rostro y miró a Harry con el más profundo dolor.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó con lágrimas cayendo sobre su blanca piel. - Hermione... - ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Harry?! ¡¿Por qué no?! - Porque... porque no quería que... Hermi... yo... - No confiaste en mí- dijo sentándose- No lo hiciste. - No quería que los supieras, Herms... No aún.  
  
Al voltearse Harry notó que Ron ya había subido y los había dejado a solas.  
  
- Pero, ¿por qué? No me lo has dicho ¡Por qué! ¡¿Sabes como me duele que no confiaras en mí?! ¡¿Sabes cómo?! - Yo no quería... - ¿NO QUERÍAS QUÉ? ¡¿NO QUERÍAS QUE ME ENTERARA PORQUE CREES QUE NO SOY CAPAZ DE SOPORTARLO?! ¡¡¡¿POR ESO?!!!- le gritó poniéndose de pie.  
  
Harry respiró profundo.  
  
- No puedo creerlo. No puedo creer que pienses eso- dijo sentándose él esta vez.  
  
Se hizo el silencio durante algunos minutos. Hermione se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar y Harry trataba de buscarle arreglo a ese asunto sentado ahí, sin moverse.  
  
- Lo siento...- dijo Hermione sentándose junto a él después de un rato, recapacitando- Lo siento mucho...  
  
Lo abrazó con fuerza, traspasándole todo el amor que tenía. Tratando de decirle que lo amaba muchísimo. Pidiéndole disculpas.  
  
- Hermione, te amo... Nunca dejaría que nada malo te ocurriera. Y nunca pensaría que no eres capaz de algo, porque sé que lo eres. Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, te admiro por eso, y te adoro más que a nada. - Lo sé, mi amor... De verdad lo siento mucho. Siento los gritos, siento haberte hecho sentir así... Es que estoy asustada... - Yo estoy aquí, Hermi... Sólo por ti, por tu bien. No tengas miedo.  
  
La abrazó protectoramente y le besó la frente. Ella se acomodó en su pecho y se relajó acurrucada en sus brazos.  
  
Pero Harry nunca admitió que estaba más asustado que ella, que sentía terror al imaginar que ella podía morir, que podría no tenerla junto a él.  
  
Después de una media hora de estar abrazados, Hermione se durmió. Harry cuidadosamente se levantó, cogió la manta y la tapó con ella, tratando de abrigarla lo mejor que podía en esa fría noche.  
  
Luego se acostó a su lado rodeando su cintura con un brazo y aspirando el suave aroma de su cabello. Así los dos se durmieron soñando el uno con el otro, soñando con felicidad y amor, soñando con una sonrisa en su rostro olvidándose por un momento de la terrible preocupación que acosaba sus almas en esos momentos.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Se hizo de mañana y lo primero que vio fue a la princesa más hermosa que existía. Besó sus carnosos labios suavemente. Luego fue dando pequeños besos en su mejilla, sus ojos, su frente, su nariz, su cuello.  
  
Ella abrió los ojos despacio. Lo vio y se acercó más a él para plantarle un lento beso en los labios y luego cerrar los ojos nuevamente y dormirse pegada a su fuerte pecho.  
  
Harry vio su reloj, eran las 6:30 AM. Le sorprendió que no hubiera nadie en la sala común aún.  
  
- Hermi... - ¿Mmmm...? - Debemos ir a nuestras habitaciones ... Hey, despierta... - No quiero...- dijo ella entre sueños.  
  
El chico rió.  
  
- Cariño... despierta, es tarde. Hoy tenemos clases con McGonagall a la primera hora y nos restará puntos. - ¿Puntos? ¿McGo...? ¡Oh, Dios, es tarde!  
  
Se levantó de pronto, le dio un breve beso en los labios a Harry y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse.  
  
- Nunca va a cambiar...  
  
Una media hora después bajó lista, poniéndose un lazo en el cabello y con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
- Te ves preciosa- le dijo Harry. - Estoy con el uniforme del colegio, Harry. De Lunes a Viernes me veo igual. - Por eso lo digo, de lunes a viernes te ves preciosa y los sábados y domingos aún más.  
  
Hermione rió.  
  
- Mejor, vámonos ya... adulador.  
  
La observó salir por el retrato mientras pensaba en lo meditado en la noche.  
  
- Mañana es el día- murmuró- lo sé... 


	17. Cap 17 La lucha

Capítulo 17  
  
Y allí estaba. Todo estaba oscuro, la única luz que alumbraba el lugar era la de la luna que entraba como haces por la ventana. No podía dormir. Lo presentía.... este... era el día.  
  
Quería que amaneciera pronto, quería que todo pasase de una vez... quería que todo acabara pronto.  
  
Después de un rato miró el reloj, la hora pasó rápidamente, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado. Agradeció por eso.  
  
Aún faltaba media hora para que sonara la alarma y sus compañeros despertaran.  
  
Estaba algo sofocado por el calor de la habitación y a la vez sofocado por sus ideas, pensamientos y conclusiones.  
  
Pensaba qué haría esa noche. Sobre cómo enfrentaría lo que fuera que viniese. Estaba asustado, sí... lo admitía.  
  
Todo lo que había temido esos últimos días se llevaría a cabo esa noche, claro... no si el podía detenerlo. Y lucharía hasta el cansancio para evitarlo.  
  
- Hermione...-susurró.  
  
Suspiró. ¿Por qué diablos hacía tanto calor en la habitación? Se sentó en su cama y se desabrochó la camisa del pijama para luego sacársela y dejarla a un lado. Así estaba mejor...  
  
Luego volvió a acostarse. Ya no quería pensar en él, en lo que haría y en si lograría su objetivo. En estos momentos lo odiaba más que nunca.  
  
- Maldito bastardo...  
  
No acostumbraba decir groserías, pero entre el miedo, la preocupación y sobretodo el odio que sentía en esos momentos hacia aquel ser repugnante, le era imposible no hacerlo.  
  
- Maldito Voldemort...  
  
De un momento a otro el ruido del despertador inundó la habitación despertando a todos quienes estaban en ella, menos a uno... Harry había estado despierto desde hace horas. No había dormido casi nada.  
  
Los chicos ya se empezaban a desperezar. Lo único que hizo Harry fue tomar sus ropas y meterse al baño de inmediato. No estaba de humor como para esperar que los demás lo desocuparan.  
  
Se desvistió, abrió la llave de la ducha y dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo. Ya no sabía ni lo que quería, nada podía complacerlo en esos momentos... Estaba confundido, desesperado.  
  
Apenas bajara debía buscar a Hermione. No se despegaría ni un momento de ella.  
  
- ¡Harry!- lo llamó la voz de Ron por el otro lado de la puerta- ¡Apresúrate o todos llegaremos tarde!  
  
Pero si no se había demorado tanto en la ducha, ¿o sí? Cerró la llave, tomó su toalla, se la amarró a la cintura y salió. Los cuatro chicos esperaban allí, pálidos, somnolientos...  
  
Se comenzó a vestir con rapidez. Cuando ya hubo terminado bajó de inmediato a la sala común. Había unas pocas personas. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y esperó a que Hermione bajara. Esperó.... y esperó.... y esperó, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte. Sus compañeras de cuarto ya habían bajado.  
  
- Oigan, ¿no han visto a Hermione?- preguntó Harry amablemente.  
  
- Ehhh... Lo siento Harry- contestó Lavender- Pero cuando despertamos ya no estaba en su cama.  
  
Después de obtener la información Harry salió por el retrato y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Seguro que allí se encontraría, pero cuando llego allí se percató de que tampoco estaba desayunando.  
  
"¿Dónde se puede haber metido?" se preguntó mentalmente. De pronto una idea surgió en su cabeza como un rayo.  
  
- Oh, no... Hermione....  
  
¡¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan imbécil como para no recordarlo antes?! Ese era el día, ¿no?  
  
"¡Estupido!"  
  
Corrió por los pasillos de castillo buscando a su novia.  
  
- ¡Hermione! ¡Herm!  
  
Pero nadie respondía. Los alumnos lo miraban atemorizados al mirarlo correr y gritar desesperado por los pasillos, pero no le importó. ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde estaba?  
  
- Por favor que nada le haya ocurrido. ¡Por favor!- decía en voz baja mientras abría las puertas de todas las aulas revisando si estaba allí, haciendo un escándalo considerable.  
  
Estaba demasiado preocupado como para pensar. Ya no sabía dónde más buscar. Rogó por que Voldemort no la tuviera, rogó por que siguiera con vida...  
  
Este era el día... en que Voldemort se la quitaría de sus manos. Lo había sabido desde el día anterior. Llamémoslo presentimiento, pero para él era un hecho.  
  
Entre tanta desesperación, no se le había ocurrido el lugar más obvio: la biblioteca.  
  
Debía estar allí. ¡Tenía que estarlo!  
  
Corrió esquivando alumnos y profesores hasta el lugar predilecto de su novia. Idílicos pensamientos se apoderaron de su cabeza, esperanzadas ideas. Llegaría allí y encontraría a Hermione sentada en su mesa preferida de la biblioteca. Estaría leyendo un enorme libro como ella siempre lo hacía, se encontraría allí, sana y salva.  
  
Llegó ante la puerta de la biblioteca y la abrió de golpe.  
  
- ¡VACÍA!- su voz resonó en la sola habitación- ¡Hermione! ¡P-por favor... Herm, contéstame!  
  
"Tienes que estar aquí... por favor"  
  
- ¡Hermione! ¡Sé que estás ahí!- trataba de convencerse en vano- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Hermione!  
  
Las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.  
  
- Herm...- decía llorando- Herm... sé que estás buscando un libro allá atrás... como siempre... no te escondas, por favor... no puedes estar... muerta.  
  
No había nadie allí y lo sabía. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la biblioteca. Las imágenes de Hermione empezaron a darle vueltas por su cabeza. Sus sonrisas, sus ojos, todo...  
  
Se limpió las lágrimas. ¡Estaba llorando otra vez!  
  
- Eres un estúpido- se dijo a sí mismo- Un estúpido sensible... ¡Deja de llorar!  
  
Se levantó. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Dónde la buscaba? ¿Dónde estaría Voldemort? Trató de pensar, pero nada llegaba a su mente. Estaba desorientado, como si no tuviera adónde ir.  
  
- ¿Dónde puedes estar Hermione?  
  
De pronto la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió despacio.  
  
- ¡Ah! Eres tú, Potter- Draco Malfoy estaba allí mirándolo con desprecio- ¿Qué haces? ¿Buscando a la sangre sucia?  
  
Harry no pudo alejar de su mente el hecho de que estaba llorando frente a su enemigo. ¿Por qué había sido él quien había abierto la puerta y no otra persona? ¿Por qué de los cientos de estudiantes que había en Hogwarts había sido su antítesis?  
  
Harry trató de ser lo más pasivo posible, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad  
  
- Pues... sí- fue lo único que dijo.  
  
Malfoy se extraño por la tranquila respuesta de Harry. De pronto el rubio abrió mucho los ojos mientras se acercaba a él.  
  
- ¿Estabas llorando, cara rajada?- le preguntó riéndose a carcajadas- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡El niño que vivió, llorando! Jajaja... ¿qué pasa Potter, quieres que llame a tu mami? Oh, es verdad... Esta muerta.  
  
Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Harry sintió cómo le hervía la sangre, pero no tenía deseos de golpear a nadie, no quería alterarse más de lo que ya estaba. Recordó por qué estaba ahí. Hermione volvió a su mente y sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar. ¡No, no ahora!  
  
- ¡Vete Malfoy! ¡Vete y déjame solo!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la mesa. Se sentó y ocultó la cabeza entre sus brazos- ¡VETE!  
  
Las lágrimas empapaban la cubierta de la mesa. No quería que Malfoy lo viera. No quería demostrar debilidad ante él.  
  
- Pobre Potter...- dijo mientras se acercaba. Adoraba molestarlo- Está...  
  
Pero no pudo continuar. Harry había levantado la cara y Malfoy vio la expresión de angustia en su rostro, cómo las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. Cómo trataba de calmar su llanto sin éxito.  
  
Realmente ese no había sido un buen momento para molestarlo. No pensó que seguiría llorando. No quería...  
  
- Malfoy... p-por favor... ve...vete...- dijo Harry tranquilamente entre sus sollozos mirando la mesa. Draco pudo ver como las lágrimas que caían chocaban con la cubierta.  
  
El rubio no dijo nada. Sin saber lo que hacía se acercó y la palmeó el hombro. Harry levantó el rostro. No podía creerlo. Draco Malfoy dándole apoyo.  
  
Después de algo así como un segundo en que logró reaccionar, Malfoy salió de la biblioteca a paso rápido, casi corriendo. Ver a Potter llorando así no lo esperaba. No podía creer lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo...? ¡Ah! Sabía que se arrepentiría toda su vida de aquel acto. Estaba seguro, pero es que no estaba conciente, había sido más bien... un impulso.  
  
Harry estaba solo en la biblioteca nuevamente. ¿Estaba soñando? Eso no tenía lógica. Claro, lo que faltaba para empeorar el día: que Malfoy le tuviera lástima.  
  
- ¡Por Dios Harry Potter! ¡Ya deja de llorar!- se gritó a sí mismo de pronto. Se sentía estúpido, vulnerable, débil...  
  
Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la sala común rogando porque Ron estuviera ahí. Por suerte así era.  
  
- Harry... ¿por qué saliste tan rápido? ¿Dónde estabas? Harry... ¿estás bien?  
  
- Ron... Hermione no está.  
  
- ¿Cómo que no está?  
  
- Así de simple, no está. Ron, hoy Voldemort matará a Hermione... si es que no lo ha hecho ya...  
  
- Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
- Sólo... lo sé. ¡La busqué por todo el castillo! ¡No está!  
  
Harry le contó todo a Ron excepto por el hecho de que había llorado.  
  
- Harry. ¿Qué... qué hacemos?- preguntó Ron perdiendo la calma.  
  
- No lo sé, Ron- contestó Harry angustiado.  
  
Un golpe en la ventana los distrajo. Un buitre negro estaba en la ventana intentando entrar. Traía una carta.  
  
Harry se levantó, abrió le ventana y le sacó la carta del pico. El buitre salió volando de inmediato.  
  
- ¿Qué es Harry?- preguntó Ron acercándose- ¿Quién manda un buitre a entregar una carta?  
  
- Es para mí, Ron.  
  
La abrió cuidadosamente y leyó en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Ron lo escuchara.  
  
El bosque será el refugio de nuestro encuentro al anochecer, Potter. No faltes.  
  
PD: Por cierto, la chica te manda saludos.  
  
Estaba claro quién la mandaba.  
  
- Es de Voldemort, Ron.  
  
El pelirrojo se estremeció.  
  
- No pronuncies ese nombre, ¿quieres?  
  
Harry lo ignoró y se dirigió al sillón. Leyó de nuevo la carta. Se detuvo en la última parte.  
  
"PD: Por cierto, la chica te manda saludos"  
  
- Hermione no está muerta a menos que esté mintiendo, aunque no lo creo. Sabe que iré sólo por ella.  
  
- Si no fuera por ella también irías, Harry- replicó Ron.  
  
- Ahora la razón es más fuerte, Ron. Lo otro es por honor. Esto es por amor.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Esa tarde Harry fue a su habitación más temprano que de costumbre. Se aseguró de que su varita estuviera en su capa y esperó a que anocheciera. Ron le había insistido en ir con él, pero se había negado rotundamente. No quería poner en peligro a su amigo y sentía que debía hacer eso solo. Después de mucho rato tratando de convencerlo, Ron desistió. Sí que le había costado hacerlo. Le había dicho tantas cosas, que ya ni se acordaba de los argumentos empleados.  
  
La hora pasó... El reloj que hace un rato marcaba las 7, ahora marcaba las 12 con sus doradas manecillas.  
  
Todos dormían en la habitación. Sacó su capa invisible, revisó nuevamente su varita y bajó sigilosamente. Salió por el retrato y recorrió los pasillos hasta la salida del castillo. Cruzó las puertas de roble y se deshizo de la capa. La dobló y la dejó en un rincón de la puerta. No la necesitaría por ahora.  
  
La noche estaba oscura y calurosa. Todo estaba tranquilo, pero Harry sabía que en algún lugar del bosque la tranquilidad estaba ausente.  
  
Apuró el paso. Se introdujo entre los árboles y caminó hacia no sabía dónde. El bosque era inmenso, y no se había especificado el lugar del encuentro. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver más allá de la oscuridad.  
  
- ¡Lumos!  
  
La varita prendió su luz y continuó caminando ya más seguro viendo por donde iba. Las hojas de los árboles se movían produciendo un suave sonido.  
  
Pensó en Aragog y en cómo estaría. Sería terrible volver a encontrársela, pero sabía que Voldemort tenía todo planeado y que eso no ocurriría.  
  
Después de caminar un cuarto de hora, escuchó ruidos detrás de él. Se volteó... nada. Siguió su camino. Otro ruido... ¿qué estaba pasando?  
  
Sin darse cuenta un rayo dorado atravesó el aire en dirección a él. No alcanzó a darle, en el momento justo se agachó.  
  
- Voldemort- dijo Harry firmemente.  
  
Una sombra salió entre los árboles y se puso ante él.  
  
- Harry...- susurró una voz fría, penetrante, carente de alguna emoción excepto el odio.  
  
Lord Voldemort estaba ante él nuevamente y ni siquiera pensó bien en lo que eso significaba.  
  
- ¿Tan cobarde eres como para atacar por la espalda?- preguntó Harry con cada palabra impregnada de cólera.  
  
- Me conoces Harry.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry al escuchar esa voz en su oído. Pero no se inmutó.  
  
- ¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó.  
  
- ¿Te refieres a tu hermosa noviecita? Pues está sufriendo más de lo que te imaginas.  
  
- Maldito imbécil...  
  
- Cuidado Harry. Quizás eso pueda hacer que la mate antes de lo previsto, y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?  
  
- Mátame a mí en su lugar entonces, cobarde.  
  
- No... Harry... sé que si la pierdes a ella eso te dolerá más que ninguna otra cosa. Más que morir.  
  
- ¿Dónde está?- insistió Harry.  
  
Voldemort caminó unos cuantos pasos, alejándose de él unos metros.  
  
- Aquí está- dijo apuntando un claro del bosque que se extendía tras unos árboles.  
  
Harry corrió hacía allí con todas sus fuerzas. Debía ver cómo estaba Hermione, aunque no sabía que quería ver su estado. No podía imaginarlo.  
  
- ¡Hermione!- gritó.  
  
Allí estaba ella. En medio del claro, acostada en el suelo, inconsciente, pálida y sucia.  
  
Se acercó a toda velocidad hacía ella.  
  
- No está muerta- murmuró Harry después de comprobar su respiración.  
  
- Es hora de que sufras, Harry...- dijo Voldemort a su espalda. Harry tragó saliva.  
  
- ¡Crucio!- gritó con voz potente.  
  
El rayo fue a dar en el cuerpo de Hermione sin que Harry pudiera evitarlo. Y entre todo el sufrimiento de su cuerpo ella comenzó a despertar.  
  
- ¡Detente!- le gritó Harry a Voldemort.  
  
-¿De verdad crees que te haré caso?- Voldemort siguió apuntando a la chica.  
  
Hermione ya había abierto los ojos y ahora gritaba de dolor. No aguantaba verla así, sufriendo de esa manera.  
  
- Voldemort, ¡detente! ¡POR FAVOR!  
  
Bajó la varita y la maldición se detuvo. Todo se quedó en silencio.  
  
- El niño que vivió está rogando...- dijo de pronto Voldemort con sorna en la voz- ¡ROGANDO!  
  
Comenzó a reírse de forma escalofriante.  
  
Harry tomó la cabeza de Hermione y la puso en su regazo.  
  
- Harry...- susurró Hermione al verlo junto a ella. No pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
- ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?- dijo él en un susurro.  
  
- ¡Qué emotivo!- rió Voldemort- Aún más cursi que tu padre.  
  
Harry suspiró.  
  
- Acabemos con esto ya- dijo Harry levantándose y apoyando suavemente a Hermione en el suelo. Levantó su varita y la dirigió hacia Voldemort.  
  
- Muy valiente... muy valiente... ¿De verdad deseas empezar? Pues abstente a las consecuencias. ¡CRUCIO!  
  
El rayo golpeó a Harry en el pecho y lo hizo caer. El dolor se apoderó de él por completo. Era horrible. No pudo reprimir los gritos. Gritó tan fuerte como pudo. Lo único que deseaba era que terminara esa tortura. De pronto todo cesó...  
  
Se quedó allí, tirado en el piso, respirando agitadamente.  
  
De repente una sombra se levantó delante de él. Hermione se había puesto de pie y tenía su varita levantada.  
  
- No te atrevas a tocar a Harry- dijo duramente, mirando a Voldemort con odio.  
  
Harry también se puso de pie y se colocó al lado de Hermione. Lucharían juntos.  
  
- Así que la parejita luchará contra Lord Voldemort. ¡Veamos que pueden hacer! ¡Avada Kedabra!  
  
Todo pasó en cámara lenta. El rayo verde salió de la varita de Voldemort y se dirigió hacia Hermione. Harry la empujó a tiempo y el rayo sólo rozó su brazo dejándole una profunda herida.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¿estás bien?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.  
  
- Sí, no te preocupes.  
  
Su brazo sangraba mucho, pero no le dio importancia. Sólo debía concentrarse en proteger a Hermione, era la única razón por la que estaba allí.  
  
- Bueno, creo que ya es hora. A lo que vine. Matar a esta sangre sucia- dijo Voldemort con una voz tan fría que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.  
  
Iba a matar a Hermione. Tal como en el sueño, ella se encontraba a su lado. Allí era donde Voldemort la asesinaba ante sus ojos. Pero no iba a permitir que sucediera, arriesgaría su propia vida si era necesario.  
  
- No te atrevas. No la toques- dijo Harry decididamente.  
  
- ¿Crees que obedeceré a lo que me dices?  
  
- No me importa... Estúpido bastardo. No la toques- repitió.  
  
Toda la furia contenida hacia Voldemort estaba saliendo ahora, estaba siendo liberada  
  
- Bastardo... buena palabra- dijo Voldemort acariciando su varita, mirándola fijamente y luego posando la vista en los verdes ojos de Harry.  
  
Sin previo aviso Voldemort estiró su varita y apuntó a Harry.  
  
- ¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó Harry- Bueno, aquí me tienes. ¡Mátame! ¿No es lo que querías? ¡Mátame!  
  
- ¡Harry!- exclamó la voz de Hermione a su lado.  
  
- No dejaré que te haga daño Hermione, te lo juro.  
  
- Harry...  
  
Harry estaba preparado para atacar con su varita en alto, para esquivar y enfrentar cualquier maleficio que se dirgiera hacia ellos, pero algo inesperado sucedió.  
  
Voldemort tomó algo parecido a una daga y habló en un susurro, frío, penetrante...  
  
- Tú, asquerosa sangre sucia, no creo que seas digna para gastar uno de los preciados hechizos de mi varita en algo sucio como tú. Morirás de la misma forma vulgar, tal como lo mereces.  
  
Harry sentía cómo le hervía la sangre. Voldemort era asqueroso, lo odiaba más que nunca. Pero no tardó en relacionar la daga con la muerte de Hermione.  
  
Hermione estaba aterrada, pero no se rendía y le lanzaba hechizos a Voldemort mientras este se acercaba a ella con la daga en la nudosa mano.  
  
Nunca imaginó a Voldemort asesinando así. Pero no tenía tiempo para seguir pensando, se acercaba a Hermione rápidamente con la daga apuntada hacia ella.  
  
Los metros disminuían, estaba cerca de ella y ella no podía reaccionar, estaba petrificada y aterrada, a punto de ser asesinada.  
  
Voldemort iba más rápido, casi corriendo hacia ella.  
  
Seis metros....  
  
Debía hacer algo....  
  
Cinco...  
  
¡Dios! ¡Iba a matarla!  
  
Cuatro...  
  
¿Por qué su cerebro no funcionaba? ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa!  
  
Tres...  
  
Dos...  
  
Harry corrió hacia Voldemort. No sabía lo que hacía. Se acercaba peligrosamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, se interpuso entre Hermione y él. Voldemort no aminoró la marcha, pero sin asimilar lo que había ocurrido aún, vio como el cuchillo era enterrado en otro lugar y no la chica que tenía por objetivo.  
  
- ¡HARRY!  
  
Un dolor agudo recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Estaba a escasos centímetros de la cara de su enemigo. El silencio reinaba en el lugar. No gritó, no dijo nada, nada. No podía respirar. Voldemort movió la daga y un gesto de triunfo se dibujó en su rostro. La enterró más aún en el estómago del chico, quien lo miraba directamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los labios ligeramente separados. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, el dolor era insoportable. Pudo escuchar a lo lejos sollozos... Todo se iba apagando...  
  
- ¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¡Suéltalo! ¡SUÉLTALO!  
  
Voldemort no sacaba la daga de Harry. Si el chico había arriesgado su vida, que la arriesgara por completo. Ahora que lo tenía sufriendo ante él, no iba a dejar que ese momento durará poco.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡ POR FAVOR!!!!! ¡NO LE HAGAS MÁS DAÑO!- Hermione gritaba desesperada. Se acercó a Voldemort y le lanzó hechizos. Lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?  
  
Harry no podía hablar, no podía siquiera dar un respiro. Seguía de pie ante Voldemort, pero si no fuera por la presión que este ejercía sobre él, ahora estaría desplomado en el suelo.  
  
- Creo que fue suficiente gozo por hoy- dijo de pronto Voldemort mirando a Harry casi con burla- Esto fue mucho mejor que haber matado a una sangre sucia. Aunque eso quedará para después.  
  
Soltó el cuchillo de sus manos y el cuerpo de Harry cayó pesadamente en la hierba. Sin decir nada más, Voldemort desapareció.  
  
Hermione corrió hacia él rápidamente. Aún estaba conciente.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡HARRY!  
  
El dolor era profundo, sentía la frialdad del cuchillo en sus entrañas. Hermione estaba a su lado...  
  
- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Estás bien? ¡Harry!  
  
Apoyó su mano en el abdomen de Harry y luego la levantó. Estaba empapada en sangre.  
  
- ¡¿Qué hago, Harry?! ¡Por Dios!  
  
No soportaba ver como el hombre al que más amaba moría. ¡Por qué había ido a salvarla! ¡Por qué no se quedó en el castillo! ¡Ella debería haber muerto! ¡ELLA!  
  
- Harry... ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir a mí?- decía ella llorando mientras le desabrochaba la camisa la cual estaba casi totalmente roja y tenía un enorme agujero en el medio. La sangre salía a borbotones.  
  
De pronto Harry comenzó a toser. Un hilo de líquido rojo salió de su boca y se deslizó hasta su mandíbula.  
  
No era experta en primeros auxilios, pero utilizó un hechizo que recordaba de no sabía dónde para cubrir la herida. Un sonido en los arbustos la distrajo de su histeria.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione!- una voz masculina los llamaba entre los árboles.  
  
- ¡Gracias a Dios!- susurró Hermione- Alguien va a ayudarnos... ¡AQUÍ!  
  
El siguiente sonido indicó que la persona había echado a correr hacia la dirección donde se encontraban.  
  
Una cabellera pelirroja apareció entre las plantas. Era Ron.  
  
- ¡Herm! ¿Qué...? ¡Dios mío!  
  
Harry estaba tirado en el piso, con sangre desparramada por todos lados manchando de rojo la poca hierba del claro y con Hermione desesperada a su lado.  
  
- Ron... ayúdame...- fue lo único que dijo con voz quebrada- Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería... ¡Rápido!  
  
Él sólo asintió. Tomó a su amigo en brazos y corrieron a la enfermería de Hogwarts. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Harry aún seguiría vivo...  
  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Gotas de sangre marcaron su camino hacia la enfermería de Hogwarts.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ME MUERO!!!! T.T Pobre Harry!!!! Se está muriendo! K mala fui! TT.TT Después de tanto tiempo!!!!!! Meses!!!! VOLVI!!!!! =D espero que les haya gustado el cap. ;) ojala lo lean los que lo seguían desde antes ;)  
  
CONTESTO REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Damaris: Muchas gracias, ;) que bueno que te guste, ese es mi propósito! Un beso... =D  
  
Lorena!: aki ta el otro cap y sale draco! Raro lo que paso no? :P espero que te haya gustado su aparicion y en fin, el cap completo ;) muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones ;) besos...  
  
Pandora: la verdad me halgan mucho estos reviews! =D me ponen muy contenta, gracias por el review y por seguir la historia, espero que te guste este capitulo ^^ BESOS!  
  
Flor: En eso coincidimos eh? Yo tambien soy muy romántica y creo que se nota por el fic ( n.ñ) hice este fic especialmente para los románticos a los que les gusta el HH! Un beso y muchas gracias! ^.^  
  
Ady- chan: De verdad a ti te agradezco mas que a nadie, pk siempre me mandas reviews! Y eso me pone muy contenta... me encanta saber que tengo una lectora fiel ^^ muchas gracias por todo, por seguir el fic, por tu apoyo, por los review... ;) muchos besos! =D espero que este cap te haya gustado.  
  
Marce_DER_Rad : disculpame por la demora, como les pido disculpas a todos los seguidores del fic ^^ muchas gracias por seguir el fic, por las felicitaciones y por el review, espero que este cap te guste.  
  
Ady-chan: Y otro review mas Ady! Jeje muchas gracias otra vez, espero que de verdad la espera haya valido la pena ;) besos! 


	18. Cap18 Pensando en tu muerte

Capítulo 18  
  
Los labios de Harry estaban de un color oscuro y su faz más pálida que la nieve. Ninguno de los dos quería imaginarse qué harían si ya no fueran un trío, si Harry se fuera... Pero, no debían pensar en eso... Harry despertaría y los abrazaría y.... todo sería como antes... ¿no es así?  
  
Ron cargaba a Harry con todas las fuerzas que tenía en esos momentos. No se atrevía a mirar otra vez el rostro de su mejor amigo. No quería ver esa expresión de agonía en él.  
  
- Herm... él... él no puede morir, ¿sabes? Él... tiene que derrotar a tú- sabes- quién, debe...- A Ron ya le costaba mucho hablar- Debe... casarse contigo y hacer una linda familia... y...  
  
- Por favor, Ron... no hables...  
  
Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la enfermería, Hermione rápidamente tocó la puerta con insistencia hasta que una mujer con expresión somnolienta abrió. Ni siquiera los dejó explicar, sus ojos ya lo habían visto todo. El joven Potter estaba terriblemente herido y más blanco que la muerte, en brazos del señor Weasley.  
  
De inmediato, Ron dejó a Harry en una camilla y se quedó de pie observando ahora con el valor suficiente por segunda vez a su amigo... cubierto en sangre, su propia sangre.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey con voz histérica, mientras revisaba a Harry, con manos temblorosas.  
  
- Harry... se encontró con Voldemort... en... en... el b-bosque- explicó Hermione tratando de dejar a un lado su llanto.  
  
Madame Pomfrey abrió los ojos exageradamente.  
  
- Busca al Profesor Dumbledore y cuéntale todo lo que ocurrió, luego regresa con él aquí, ¿está bien?  
  
- Pero... ¡yo quiero estar con él!  
  
- ¡Señorita Granger!  
  
Hermione tragó saliva y salió de la enfermería a toda prisa, luego de mirar una vez más el rostro de su amado moribundo.  
  
- Señor Weasley, quédese con él. Yo iré a buscar algunas pociones- y luego de decir esto, la enfermera desapareció detrás de una puerta al fondo de la habitación.  
  
Ron se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Harry. ¿Qué iba a hacer si moría? ¿Si su casi hermano fallecía? Una lágrima fugitiva se escapó de sus ojos.  
  
¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido al haberse enojado con él cuando comenzó su noviazgo con Hermione? Debía de haber aprovechado los momentos al máximo.  
  
- ¡Imbécil!- se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.  
  
Ellos no habían tenido la culpa. Se lo había repetido millones de veces... Y de haber roto su relación jamás habría podido conocer de verdad a Parvati. Aún no estaba del todo seguro, pero tenía claro que era una muchacha encantadora al igual que Hermione.  
  
- No nos dejes, Harry...- susurró.- ¿Con quién reiré en las clases de Trelawney, amigo? ¿Con quién jugaré quidditch como siempre solíamos hacer? ¿Q-quién me... ayudará a c-calmar a Herm... los... los días antes de los exámenes? ¿eh?  
  
Su voz se entrecortaba a cada segundo. Sin poder aguantarlo más se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, pero el paisaje no fue mucho más agradable. Sabía que Voldemort todavía rondaba por allí, riéndose de gusto por haber dañado así a su peor enemigo.  
  
Dio un fuerte golpe en el vidrio con el puño, tratando de descargar su rabia por ese asqueroso ser al cual odiaba ahora más que nunca.  
  
Se sentía completamente impotente.  
  
- ¡Señor Weasley!- la enfermera había vuelto con una bandeja llena de botellas con pociones y un montón de vendas- ¡¿Qué escándalo es este?!  
  
Ron no dijo nada... sólo se acercó para ver si podía en ayudar en algo a la triste labor que se iba a llevar a cabo.  
  
La Señora Pomfrey como si leyera el pensamiento le ordenó:  
  
- Destape esas tres botellas y ayúdeme a quitarle la camisa al señor Potter.  
  
Hizo lo que se le ordenó. Destapó los frascos lo más rápido que pudo y luego le quitó la camisa a Harry cuidadosamente con ayuda de la enfermera.  
  
La herida se veía realmente mal. Ron desvió los ojos hacia la pared de la derecha y los cerró con fuerza. Supiró, se dio valor a sí mismo y continuó ayudando. Le pareció ver una expresión de compasión en el rostro de Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Ella esparcía pociones por sobre la herida rápidamente, pero no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.  
  
De pronto se oyó un grito femenino a sus espaldas y luego un llanto desesperado. Hermione había vuelto con el profesor Dumbledore, el cual tenía una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.  
  
Hermione no había podido soportar ver en esas condiciones a Harry, ahora que se observaba claramente la gravedad de la herida. No, eso no podía estar pasando, ¿cierto?  
  
- Poppy, cuando termines con eso- habló Dumbledore- llama a la Sirius, lo más rápido que puedas.  
  
(***ACLARACIÓN: En mi fic Sirius no ha muerto okis? Jeje)  
  
- Sí, Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Puso, con magia, un vendaje que ocultaba toda la hendidura y salió corriendo de la enfermería con la bata de dormir ondeando a sus espaldas.  
  
Después de unos segundos Dumbledore se acercó a Harry y lo observó atentamente, luego puso una mano sobre su frente.  
  
Hermione soltó un fuerte sollozo, Ron a su lado la abrazó, mientras veía lo que hacía el director.  
  
- Señorita Granger, señor Weasley... Creo, creo que deben estar preparados... para la inminente muerte de Harry.  
  
Hermione chilló de dolor y escondió su cara en el cuello de Ron, mientras lloraba sin cesar.  
  
Dumbledore no parecía estar mucho mejor. Sus ojos cansados revelaban una profunda tristeza.  
  
- No... no es seguro, pero aún así es preciso que sepan que de un momento a otro podría ocurrir.  
  
- Profesor...- Ron se atrevió a hablar- ¿Está... está muy mal?  
  
-Me temo que sí, Ron. Lo siento mucho. Voldemort puso... una poción en la daga que utilizó. Esa poción es mortífera.  
  
- ¡No quiero que muera, Ron!- rogó desesperada Hermione, sin atreverse a mirar a su novio.  
  
- Yo tampoco, Herm...  
  
Dumbledore se volteó y miró nuevamente a Harry. De pronto un quejido de dolor cruzó la habitación, el brazo desnudo de Harry se había movido.  
  
Dumbledore, sin perder el tiempo se acercó a él.  
  
- Harry, Harry... ¿me escuchas?... Harry...  
  
Hermione y Ron estaban expectantes a espaldas del director, observando.  
  
- Harry...  
  
Otro quejido y una expresión de dolor en la cara del muchacho.  
  
- Está reaccionando.  
  
- Herm...- murmuró el chico sin fuerzas... sin abrir los ojos- Ron...  
  
Un golpe, producido por una puerta al abrirse, interrumpió la situación.  
  
- ¡Dumbledore! - Sirius se veía agitado- Madame Pomfrey me dijo...  
  
Pero no pudo terminar la oración que había logrado articular. Allí, en una de las camas de la enfermería, se encontraba su ahijado, medio inconsciente, soltando gemidos adoloridos...  
  
- ¿Qué le ocurrió?- vio a Hermione llorando y a Ron consolándola, sentados cerca de la camilla- ¡¿Qué es esto, Dumbledore?!  
  
- Sirius... debes calmarte...- murmuró Dumbledore.  
  
-¡¿Qué tiene Harry?!- insistió.  
  
- Sirius... Harry... Harry fue atacado por Voldemort, Sirius. Con una daga, lo hirió en el estómago. El cuchillo tenía...  
  
Dumbledore se detuvo.  
  
- ¡¿Qué tenía?! .... ¡Hable, Dumbledore, por el amor de Dios!  
  
- Poción Marsettio.  
  
Sirius abrió la boca. No podía creerlo.  
  
- Pero... pero se va a curar, ¿no? ¿Está bien?  
  
El Director no dijo nada.  
  
- ¿Dumbledore?- insistió Sirius.  
  
- No lo sabemos, Sirius. Harry no... no está del todo bien.  
  
- ¡Hermione!-gritó de pronto una voz masculina a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo la conversación. Harry estaba despertando.  
  
- ¡¡¡HARRY!!!- Sirius corrió con prisa hacia él.  
  
- Sirius...- dijo él, débilmente, buscando algo con su mano sobre la colcha. Sirius la tomó entre las suyas.  
  
- ¿Te duele?- preguntó preocupado.  
  
- ¿He- Herm?  
  
- Soy Sirius, Harry... Dime, ¿te duele?  
  
- ¡Herm!  
  
Sirius volteó a ver a la chica que no paraba de llorar en los brazos del pelirrojo. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con angustia en los ojos.  
  
- Hermione, él...- empezó Sirius, pero no logró terminar. Un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.  
  
Hermione se puso de pie, se limpió las lágrimas y reuniendo todo el valor que tenía se acercó a Harry.  
  
- ¿Ha- Harry?  
  
- P...preciosa... ¿Es... estás b-bien?- preguntó el muchacho haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos.  
  
Hermione no pudo contestar la pregunta. No, no estaba bien. Se sentía terrible, peor que nunca. Y sólo por verlo así.  
  
- Harry... si tú estás bien, yo lo estoy...- contestó finalmente.  
  
- Entonces...- tosió- no estás bien, ¿ci-cierto?  
  
Hermione soltó las lágrimas y apretó la mano de Harry con fuerza.  
  
- Te amo, Hermione...- dijo él, ahora mirándola con dificultad, pero logrando observar su silueta.  
  
- Yo... yo también, Harry- Le acarició el pelo, lo besó suavemente en los labios y se alejó, no soportando ver más de aquella situación.  
  
- Sirius, debes buscar a la Orden. Voldemort anda suelto por los terrenos. Hay que poner máxima protección, la señorita Granger también corre peligro.  
  
Sirius la observó preocupado y luego siguió escuchando las instrucciones.  
  
- Recuerda, Sirius. En forma de perro. Llama a Remus lo más rápido que puedas, debo cruzar unas palabras con él.  
  
Sirius asintió. Lanzó una última mirada a su ahijado, se transformó en perro y salió corriendo de la habitación, como una flecha azabache.  
  
- Creo que lo mejor es que ustedes dos vayan a descansar- se dirigió Dumbledore a Hermione y Ron- Madame Pomfrey se encargará de él. Está en buenas manos.  
  
- Lo mejor es eso- aprobó Madame Pomfrey adoptando una posición maternal que nunca habían visto en ella- Mañana a primera hora, los dejaré entrar para ver el estado del joven Potter. Claro, si el Profesor Dumbledore lo permite.  
  
- Por supuesto, Poppy.  
  
Ron y Hermione se levantaron y salieron por la puerta junto con el director.  
  
- Buenas noches.- murmuró Dumbledore con tristeza y se dirigió a su despacho a paso lento.  
  
La puerta de la enfermería ya estaba cerrada tras ellos. Se quedaron solos en el sombrío pasillo, con la pena vigente en sus cuerpos.  
  
Sin más remedio, se dirigieron a las habitaciones, rogando para que un milagro fuera cumplido al siguiente día.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
PERDON A TODOS!!!ESTA MUY CORTO LO SE!!! TT.TT PERO HE ESTADO CON MILLONES DE PRUEBAS EN LA ESCUELA Y TRABAJOS, DISERTACIONES Y NO HE PODIDO CONTINUAR EL FIC.... A PESAR DE K TENGO 5 PRUEBAS ESTA SEMANA ME DÍ UN RATITO PARA CONTINUARLO ASI QUE ESPERO K LES HAYA GUSTADO  
  
Contestación reviews:  
  
SUPERHYOGA: aKi esta la continuación. ;) espero haber calmado un poco el suspenso. Realmente casi lloraste?? Wow! Eso me halaga! Muchísimas gracias. K bueno k te este gustando. Siento mucho la demora, pero el colegio me quita muchísimo tiempo. (después de escribir esto tengo que irme directo a ver los cuadernos jeje ) besos, bye!!  
  
HARLY GRACE: te gusta harry?? A k no es lindo!!!???? En eso coincidimos ;) espero k este cap te haya gustado. Besitos bye!  
  
LEOHAGRID: Pues bienvenido y gracias por el review! Espero que sea de tu agrado este cap y k no t moleste mucho mi demora. Bye ;) =D  
  
MARCE_DER_RAD: Si, al fin continue. =D estoy feliz por ello. Muchas gracias por comprender y seguir el fic. Aun no se el futuro de harry, pero no pierdas las esperanzas!!! ;) besitos, bye.  
  
F.U.F.O: k bueno k te este gustando, gracias por el review. Besos.  
  
VALERY RYDDLE: Bueno, aki esta el nuevo cap. Yo tampoco kiero k mi harryto muera, T.T, pero no se su futuro aún.... kiza muera, kizas nop... no se aun.... gracias por el review besitos.  
  
ADY_CHAN: k bien k te haya gustado. Eso es tan cierto, pobre herm no? K pasa si muere?? T.T (*Hermile llora desconsoladamente*) LO SE, SOY MALVADA!! T.T . aki va el cap 18, espero k te guste y gracias por tu fidelidad. ;) bechos.  
  
besitos besitos a todos!!!!!  
  
Hermile1 


End file.
